


Help me Find a Way to Breathe

by BallisticFëanor (Fernando9andSergio15)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Zuko (Avatar), POV Sokka (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/BallisticF%C3%ABanor
Summary: Getting a nasty burn courtesy of one angry Zhao was not part of Sokka's plan, thank you very much, and neither was almost crash landing on a remote island in the Fire Nation. Also, asking for help from a very attractive local noble who happens to be the prince of the enemy state, yeah he never wanted that one either. But well, he's here now, he might as well stuff as many komodo chicken sausages in his mouth before he leaves, and hey maybe just maybe, Prince Zuko isn't as terrible as he thought. He's kind of beautiful, actually.The dramatic tale of one Boomerang Master inadvertently sweeping one Prince Jerkbender off his feet and how they both learn to heal together
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 2020 has been a ride and here I am, writing a fic because of the ATLA renaissance. It's been a while since I've written, so hopefully this is somewhat coherent (who even knows at this point). I basically started chasing a plot thread and some how have an 8 page 4k outline for this fic and also have 5+ chapters written (I can't help it Sokka writes himself! Also I don't want to do school work soooo ...). 
> 
> The warnings and ratings in the tags will be applicable as the story continues, and I have 0 plans of showing any of the more graphic stuff, it's just going to be mentioned as back story or one character tells another character what happens. I wanted to put them in now, just incase they may bother anyone, just as a warning. Basically, majority of the stuff in the tags won't come into play until much later in the story, but again, just wanted to put them in early. Tags will also be updated as I go. 
> 
> I also made some adjustments to the way I'm doing ABO, namely the idea of Compatibility between mates. In essence, an omega needs a compatible mate, alpha or beta, to get pregnant. This is only relevant for omegas though, and compatible mates are basically Soul Bonded together. So in essence, they're soul mates but I gave it a different name ... because ... I thought it fit better in the story and I'm going with it.
> 
> As a TLDR, all characters are above age for things when the story begins, majority of the stuff in the tags happened in the past/off screen and will be brought up but will not be graphic/be shown. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm really excited to be writing again, and would love to talk to y'all in the comments, if you have any questions or anything I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Title is from Sleepwalking by Bring me the Horizon
> 
> My [ Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!

In hindsight, trying to sneak attack Zhao was not one of Sokka’s smartest moves, but well, it bought enough time for Aang to free Katara and the trio to jump back on Appa. They were all fine, if you ignored the nasty burn on Sokka’s left leg that was preventing him from thinking straight, though Katara would argue that the leg burn was not necessarily the cause of that. Sokka moaned feeling another hot stab of pain radiating up his leg, panting as the wind brushed against it.

“Can we land soon?” the alpha groaned again, his face contorted in pain. Katara popped the cork off of her water skin and tried once more to heal his leg, but his fellow alpha was only able to take some of the pain away, momentarily.

“I think I need fresh water, we should clean it anyway,” she examined the burn closely, and Sokka noted she was trying to remain calm but even she had to know it did not look good right now.

“I think I see somewhere to land!” Aang called out, pointing to an island up ahead, “I see a lake? Pond? I don’t know exactly but we could stop there and get some fresh water?”

Katara peered around the beta’s shoulder, “Hey there’s a town too! Maybe there’s someone there that could help us?” Sokka resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that one.

“Oh great, let’s try and get help from a Fire Nation town, it’s not like the _WHOLE NAVY_ is after us! And the army! And probably the Fire Lord himself!” Sokka yelled from the back of Appa’s saddle. Momo chattered in what Sokka assumed was agreement.

“We don’t have many options Sokka,” Aang looked back over his shoulder, his eyes glancing down from Sokka’s to the burn. The Water Tribe boy sighed in frustration at the thought of landing on the island.

“Fine! We can land long enough for Katara to get some more water and then we need to get moving,” Sokka tried to hide another wince of pain from the other two as Appa began to descend near the body of water. Trying to get off the sky bison proved to be another challenge, made harder by the fact that Sokka refused help from Katara and Aang, his burn wasn’t that bad, he could still stand, kind of, if he was leaning against something. He let out a whine of pain as he slid down the side of the bison, landing in a heap.

“Here, Sokka, put your leg in the water, I’ll try again?” Katara sounded unsure of what was not apparent to Sokka but he complied and followed his sister’s request. The cool water felt like heaven on the wound, and Katara did her hand waving around to see if she could try and fix it further.

“Is it working?” Aang was waiting with a worried frown on his face, staring intently at the older boy’s leg.

“I don’t know,” Sokka glanced at Katara and revised his answer, “Yeah I think the pain is less now?”

“Good!” Katara did not look convinced of that, exactly, “I can clean it up and bandage it for now and we can get you to a healer in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Great! Can we start on dinner now?” Sokka’s stomach rumbled in response to his request for food.

“I’ll get right on it!” Aang sprang into action, proving to Sokka once more that Aang had a secret store of energy he kept locked away for moments like this.

As the afternoon bled into evening, Sokka could feel the pain return to his burn along with a lovely heat radiating from it, just perfect really. He tried to once again keep the wincing to a minimum, they didn’t have time to spend looking for a healer they needed to make it to the North Pole as soon as possible. Crawling into his bedroll was another task and a half, but he gritted his teeth and dragged his leg and all into the sack, finding his way to a fitful sleep. When he woke up Appa was on fire with his jokes, wow that sky bison really did have the best sense of humor, what he was fine he wasn’t feverish at all, where was Katara going? He didn’t need a healer; they were wasting time. He was fine, ish, even if he was slightly offended by Momo’s rude comments. Hey Sokka was just going to rest his head for a bit and then they could leave. He was just so tired.

* * *

When Sokka awoke, he was not in his bedroll, or on the ground in the Earth Kingdom, he was definitely still in the Fire Nation, and his heart sank. They had been captured, that was the only possible explanation for why Sokka was currently in a room that looked exactly like it belonged in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, tacky décor and all. He tried to scan and see if he could find anything he could maybe use to throw at a guard, or at the very least shatter a few knee caps with.

“You’re awake!” the sound of a very familiar voice greeted him as he turned his head away from the door and was met with two pairs of wide blue and grey eyes. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his sister and Aang, dressed in Fire Nation clothes, they were alive! Well, for now at least, Sokka didn’t want to think about the fact that they were definitely prisoners right now. Katara flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest.

“I – we were so worried about you, I … it was … you had such a bad fever so we had to get you some help,” his sister explained.

“You look so much better!” Aang also joined in on the hug, “We got told to take you here because the healer for the town was not at her house.”

“So … a rich Fire Nation person just helped us? Are you sure we aren’t prisoners or something?” Sokka looked at his sister and Aang with skepticism.

“I… well, the owner of the house has been pretty nice so far? They haven’t tried to kill us and they … Well they let us stay here!” Aang was trying to see the bright side of all of this as per usual.

“Sokka,” Katara rested her hand on his good leg, “I don’t like this either, but well, we didn’t have many options, and losing you was never going to happen.” A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and instead of several Fire Nation soldiers he was greeted by a middle-aged woman, who looked closer to a mother than she did a stone-cold killer, but you could never be sure in enemy territory. Sokka’s eyes regarded her carefully, as she set a tray down beside him with food, his stomach grumbling in approval. Katara stood up off the bed, pulling Aang back with her.

“How are you doing, Sokka?” the lady asked, adjusting the pillows behind him, helping him sit up before she placed the tray across his lap.

“Um, I’m ok I guess? Very hungry,” he dug into his weak looking soup and “salad” that looks exactly like rabaroo food. The water bender and avatar watched as he ate carefully, and Sokka took comfort in the fact that they were looking to see if anything had been slipped in.

“That’s very good to hear, the infection in your leg was very serious, one of the worst I’ve seen in awhile, you were not conscious for three whole days. It was a good thing your companions brought you to me, god only knows what they do in the colonies,” the lady sighed and shook her head towards his friends, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah uh I think I’m doing better now?”

“You will need to remain on bed rest for another three to four days, and nothing too strenuous after that” Sokka’s heart dropped.

“How – how long is it going to take me to get better?” he choked on another mouthful of salad, though it could have just been the fact that all forms of lettuce were vile. Katara gave his back a hard pat, rubbing it when he stopped choking.

“A month at least, now please, do not over extend yourself further, we do not need you to get an infection again. My name is Healer Lin; I will return later or send someone to change your bandages. Now Sokka, please rest,” Healer Lin removed the tray of food from him and adjusted him back down so he was once again staring at the stupidly ornate ceiling. Sokka’s heart was racing, a month? They couldn’t spend a month here, they needed to get moving, preferably yesterday, they were going to lose so much time if they waited for as long as Healer Lin said. He looked at Katara and Aang, whose faces were also pinched with worry.

“You guys need to go; you can’t wait here for a MONTH!”

“NO! That’s not an option Sokka! I’m not going to lose another – “Katara cut herself off looking away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, “The Fire Nation is not going to take another person I love away again!”

“But you and Aang – “

“We decided that it’s safer if we wait here, instead of going up to the North for now,” Aang glanced between the two water tribe siblings, face pinched with an expression Sokka didn’t often see. Sokka’s heart sank, they were being ridiculous, they needed to get going before the comet came.

“But you guys – “

“You just woke up Sokka, we can talk about this when you regain some more strength, you should really listen to Healer Lin, you need rest.” Katara pushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes, looking every bit like his mother used too. Nope, Sokka shut down that train of thought right away. “Just go to sleep for now, we’ll be here when you wake up.” He could feel his eyes getting heavier as he sank back down onto the bed. Hey maybe the Fire Nation were onto something, these beds did feel really good. Sokka’s head hit the pillow and he drifted off into a fitful slumber. 

* * *

_“How sweet, the savage saves the pathetic Avatar,” Zhao laughed as he came closer to where Aang and Katara were being held. Sokka followed his movements, waiting for the right moment to bring his club down on the back of his knee. He had to take him out, had to make sure his sister and best friend stayed safe, feeling the fear and adrenaline course through him as he struck the Admiral. Zhao roared in what Sokka hoped was pain, and he could feel the heat of the alpha’s fire on him, and he could hear another voice screaming. Was that him? All he could feel was a heat, his skin melting in response._

Sokka sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping as he woke up from his nightmare, the moon shining above him out the window, the sun having set long ago. He desperately tried to calm his breathing, and to bring his trembling under control. Aang and Katara were fine. Looking around the room he had been in, he noticed the other two were decidedly not there, which, ok that’s not a good sign. Sokka needed to find them, they must have been taken, this was always going to happen, they should have never trusted the Fire Nation to not try and grab the Avatar. Hands shaking, Sokka pushed himself up, so he was now seated on the bed. He could do this, just one more push and he was standing then he could drag himself to the wall and could make it down the hallway and then he could find Katara and Aang and they could get out of here, healing time be damned. His breath heaved and Sokka let out a moan of pain as he put pressure on his bad leg. Making to the wall, somehow, he braced against it with both palms, resting his weight on his good leg, he could do this just one foot in front of the other.

It turned out Sokka could make it about thirty feet away from the door before he collapsed from exhaustion and pain against the wall of the not-prison he was currently in. Resting his head against the wall, Sokka felt the crushing feeling of failure wash over him, he was failing the team with his injury that was his fault. He pulled his good leg against his chest and hugged it close for a moment, trying to figure out a plan to get his sister and the Avatar out of this place. Sokka realized he didn’t even know where Katara and Aang were, were they even safe? Panic was starting to set in for Sokka, just as a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. The boy was thin and graceful, with delicate wrists, long dark hair, and silky robes, he was the most beautiful person Sokka had ever seen. A dark red scar marred the left side of his face, breaking what was otherwise an expanse of pale unmarked skin. And also, he smelt like heaven, flowers, a flower Sokka could not place, and cinnamon, a scent that Sokka wanted to drown in every day and roll around in. He didn’t even realize his heart could beat this fast as the boy frowned at him. Oh, it dawned on Sokka, he was an omega, that explained why he smelt like heaven.

“What are you doing?” the omega glared at him as he slumped against the wall in defeat.

“I was just trying to – “

“To what? Escape? Really? Are you that stupid?”

“Hey!” Sokka glared back at the boy, who did the opposite of what Sokka expected, he knelt down and smiled, awkwardly. He held out a hand for Sokka to take, which he grasped skeptically, and allowed the omega to help him up.

“You need to go back to your room,” he allowed Sokka to lean against him, as he guided him back to his bed. Gently helping him sit down, Sokka watched as the boy left only to return with a tray of what looked like cookies, which he placed on the table beside his bed.

“Who are you?” was the first question out of Sokka’s mouth, as he watched the very attractive omega place the tray of amazing looking sweets in front of him.

“Zuko, my name is Zuko.”

“Like … like the prince?” the omega looked into his eyes.

“Yes. Here, eat,” he pushed one of the cookies into Sokka’s hands, which he eyed with mistrust, “It won’t hurt you, I promise.” Zuko picked one up himself and took a bite.

“So where are my friends?”

“Sleeping, down the hall, the other way,” he smiled again, softly. Sokka took a bite out of one of the cookies, thankful to be eating some solid food for once.

“Huh, Zuko, you wouldn’t happen to be the prince, right?” The omega looked away, almost shyly, and Sokka felt the color drain from his face. Of course, the prince of the Fire Nation would be the one to hold them captive.

“I … yes, I am the prince, you are here, at my house.” Sokka wanted to throw up, because of course, it would be his luck to end up as a prisoner of the Fire Nation royal family.

“Oh.”

“I – don’t … you don’t have to worry, ok? I’m not … you won’t … I … you’re safe here, for now,” the prince was wringing his hands together, clearly nervous for Sokka’s reaction, “You don’t have to worry ok?” He grabbed Sokka’s hands in his own, and Sokka felt a surge of something hit him. He was almost knocked on his back with a wave of fear, pain, and a deep loss so strong, stronger than anything he had ever felt before, like he was experiencing a lifetime of emotions from someone else. It was like he was connected to someone, someone who had been hurt badly, like a thin string connected him. His head was pounding and he could feel a sharp pain, like his mind was opening for the first time. He looked up at Zuko to see his eyes staring back at him, almost horrified. The prince had withdrawn his hand quickly but apparently; it had not been quick enough and Sokka was staring back at him equally confused. What just happened? Sokka could feel the confusion rolling off of the prince, and yet, something else too. But what that was, Sokka could not tell.

“Um what … are you? What did you do to me!” Sokka barely found his voice as he looked at the prince, who stared back, probably feeling as horrified as Sokka felt. This had to be some sort of Fire bending trick, right? It’s not like it could be anything else, unless … it was? Sokka’s head was racing, not helping the raging migraine that had formed.

“I must … I didn’t do anything!” Zuko’s hands were shaking as he backed away from Sokka’s bed, his face showing the shock he seemed to be feeling.

“Well? What’s happening?”

“I … I don’t … It’s not like it’s even possible! I have a husband!” Zuko sounded hysterical as he stood by the door, far away from Sokka, “We can’t be –"

“Can’t be what?” Sokka started at Zuko, noticing his eyes really were a lovely shade of amber, feeling the emotions pour though that new bond? Life line? String of fate?

“We’re compatible,” the prince looked freaked, which was appropriate considering how Sokka felt about this. Compatible, them? The prince and him were … compatible? He remembered Bato mentioning the idea of compatibility to him years ago, how an omega could only really mate with a compatible alpha, but of course Sokka would never need to worry about that, omega’s were so rare anyway. Well, considering his luck, of course he should have considered the fact that the _prince of the Fire Nation_ would be compatible with him. Sokka wanted to scream in frustration, why was it always so complicated when he got involved. Zuko must have sensed his frustration and anger, and looked as though he were about to pass out or run away screaming. Sokka agreed with either option.

“Us? We’re … you and me? I – “Another wave of emotion hit Sokka, stopping him, though he wasn’t sure whose it was at this point.

“I … I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered, before he turned and basically ran out of the room. It dawned on Sokka, as he watched the prince leave, that the other think Zuko had been feeling was hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is conflicted over his new bond, Zuko is a theater nerd, and a certain pair get hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for the amazing response and kudos, they literally mean the world to me. Honestly I can't even believe I got as many as I did, and I wanted to say just thank you so much for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> As a note/Warning: This chapter features a character masturbating over another character because Zuko makes Sokka hot and bothered 
> 
> I wanted to explore the idea that Sokka doesn't like the Fire Nation for very valid reasons, so his reaction to Zuko and their bond/compatibility is reflective of that. I felt that he wouldn't just accept being bonded to the prince of the fire nation just like that you know? But at the same time, I would also argue that they are horney attractive young people (who are of age!) to an extent so that plays into it in part. Worth also noting that I'm writing their connection via "tether" similar to the way Force Bonds work in Star Wars, you can feel the other person's emotions and when you get advanced enough feel their thoughts through it. 
> 
> ALSO: I fixed the spacing on chapter 1, I figured out what I did wrong so it should look better now. This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are on me and I apologize in advance!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!

“How are you feeling?” Katara sat on the edge of Sokka’s bed, “I’m sorry we didn’t come earlier, we got side tracked with the water bending training today.” She looked apologetic at least, though it still kind of stung that he was stuck in bed unable to really do anything.

“Yeah! I think I’m getting better, well kind of,” Aang scratched his chin, “I think I need a master though, we’re gonna finish the scroll soon.” Sokka tried to hide his grimace at that.

“Well, that’s… promising I guess.” He tried to not let his emotions show, but he assumed he was failing from the looks on his sister’s and friend’s faces. It was really good that they were progressing, but they could progress even faster if they had a master to teach them, and the only masters left were at the North Pole. Sokka looked down at his leg and wanted to … yell maybe? Possibly break something. He was so frustrated that he wasn’t healing any faster.

“Hey look, I know it’s hard but you need to be at your full strength before we can leave ok? I’m not – we can’t leave here until you are ok enough to travel. I …” Katara glanced at Aang and then back to Sokka, her eyes understanding, “I don’t like being here either. It feels so … wrong. But I’m not letting you get hurt again, ok?”

“But what about Aang? We should I don’t know _leave_? Aren’t we putting Aang at risk just _being_ here?”

“Sokka, I’ve been ok so far – “

“Oh that’s so great, so far his royal highness hasn’t called his father and brought the Fire Navy to the port. Amazing, I can’t believe it,” Sokka looked unimpressed at the duo sitting on his bed, his arms crossed in anger, “Are you kidding me? It’s a matter of time until Zhao comes knocking and I really don’t want to stick around to find out.”

“We’re hiding in plain sight!” Aang put his hand on Sokka’s burned leg, making him hiss.

“ _Ow_!”

“I’m so sorry!” the air bender looked apologetic, “Are you ok? I didn’t – “

Sokka sighed, “I’m as fine as I can be, Aang.” He rubbed his face feeling exhausted, “I just want to leave ok?” The room felt stifling, and Sokka had a feeling the Fire Nation’s daily one hundred percent humidity was only a small part of that. Shutting his eyes, he felt the tug from the tether that had opened last night, not helping his current state of frustration and tiredness.

“I know,” Katara rubbed her brother’s back, snuggling her way into the crook of his neck.

“The prince stopped by my room last night, and … Katara we’re compatible!” Sokka whispered, almost horrified by his words, “I think … we’re soul bonded, or … I – he opened one. Is there any way you could undo it? Like heal me or something?” He watched as his sister’s face went from shocked to upset in a matter of moments.

“You and the _crown prince_ of the Fire Nation are soul bonded?” Katara looked like she wanted to punch a wall, or maybe drown someone, either option was appropriate in Sokka’s mind, “He must have used a – a stimulant! Or maybe something else! I … I think we do really need to leave.”

Aang looked conflicted, “Aren’t … Aren’t soul bonds supposed to be special?”

“Not if they’re with a Fire Prince?” Sokka nearly shouted back, his hanger and frustration finally rising to the top. The air bender moved back slightly. “I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry Aang.”

The trio were silent for a while, sitting in a slightly uncomfortable silence, if Sokka was being honest about it. Katara had a fiery determination in her eyes, while Aang looked sad. Sokka just wanted to go to sleep. His head hit the pillow, eyes closed, and he drifted off to memories of the last time the Fire Nation attacked his home.

* * *

When he woke up, Sokka was surprised to see Zuko walk in, carrying a book in his free hand and another plate of some sort of baked item. Sokka would take it after the rabaroo food being shoved down his throat, but it wasn’t exactly a nice hunk of saber tooth moose lion, sadly. Even if it meant having to deal with an enemy prince and the incessant tugging that had given him a chronic migraine, Sokka could deal, maybe. He could still feel the prince’s emotions, the fear, pain, loss, but now with a curiosity that was not there the day before. Though, considering all Sokka had been feeling was rage, frustration, and crushing levels of exhaustion, it was a wonder the fire bender even came to see him at all.

“Why are you here again?” Zuko tilted his head, eyes wide with interest. Sokka felt irritation welling up inside him, how could look so naïve? After what had happened last night, was he really going to just flash a pair of big, wet, omega eyes and assume that everything could work itself out?

“You are a guest in my house, I _am_ supposed to make you feel comfortable,” Zuko smiled, awkward and lopsided, setting the plate down. Well, comfort was not really an option when your leg was half melted and you were basically a hostage in an enemy nation, but sure yeah, Sokka was supposed to assume the prince wanted him to feel comfortable from the goodness of his heart. It took him more than he was willing to admit to not roll his eyes.

“Sure, sit here if you want, nothing interesting is happening now.”

“I know, you can’t do anything.” Sokka frowned and recoiled. So, this was just an opportunity to taunt him? Let him know how powerless he was right now?

“I could punch you, just so you know. I can stand up and we can go a few rounds!”

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s not what I meant.” He adjusted the edge of his tunic, fumbling with his fingers over the edge of it, “I wanted to come and read to you.”

“… Read to me?” Sokka was dumbfounded, the prince of the Fire Nation, the big bad enemy, wanted to read to him. His confusion must have shown on his face, since Zuko’s non-blemished cheek turned pink.

“I, well, since you can’t leave your bed I thought you might want something to occupy you.” The Water Tribe boy raised an eyebrow at that, locking eyes with the prince, trying to find some hidden meaning underneath it. Maybe he was trying to get him to let his guard down, so he could then attack him when his back was turned. Yeah, that was it, it had to be because why else would he try and sit and read with him.

“So … you want to play house with your guest, you just want to read to me, like that would make a difference?” he scoffed and the prince recoiled like he had been struck.

“That’s not -! I – since we’re bonded … I – I – I just … we don’t know each other and you’re in my house and I just –” Zuko stuttered out, choking back what he assumed were a few sobs in interspersed between his words.

Sokka felt a sharp bitterness come to the surface, “Oh the sweet kind Fire prince tames the wild savage, and makes him his bond mate! How _noble_ of you,” he hissed out. A few tears spilled from Zuko’s good eye. He could feel the confusion and hurt coming from the prince, his breaths short and panicked.

“I … I’m sorry … I don’t know what I did – “ 

“What didn’t you do huh? What hasn’t your nation done? You took so much away from me and you expect me to just sit here while you _read me a play_?” his emotions must have been racing through the bond because Zuko was becoming more and more overwrought, his hands shaking as his breaths became shorter, sparks flying from his mouth.

“I … I … can’t breathe,” the prince grabbed at his throat, eyes wide with fear as he choked on each breath. Watching the prince unravel in front of him, Sokka felt like an asshole.

He put his hand on Zuko’s arm and squeezed gently, “Hey uh … it’s ok, just one breath in, one breath out, count them.” He held on as the prince was able to gain control of his breath, tears still rolling down his cheeks, which he kept wiping away with the back of his robes. “I … my sister used to get these … a lot … after our mom died.” The shaking had come down, and his breathing was under control, but Zuko was still shying away from him. Sokka tried to send calmness through the tether.

Zuko finally looked up at him, his eyes red from the tears, “I’m sorry about your mother,” he whispered, “I know what it’s like to lose a mom.”

Sokka felt kinda bad. Considering Zuko was an omega, the odds of him having seen the front lines were next to zero. He sighed and rubbed at his face, “I … I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

The prince looked away, like he was thinking before giving his response, “You aren’t … wrong. I … it’s … I know what it’s like to have everything taken away from you too. Maybe … maybe not in the same way as you but … I … it’s complicated and … I’m sorry.” His scar seemed more pronounced, the red skin angrier, and looked more painful, like a reminder of … something.

Sokka felt some of the tension ease between them, patting Zuko’s back in what he hoped was a friendly manner. They sat together, not saying anything, and Sokka could almost pretend that it was nice. “Uh …” Sokka tried to find something to say to fill the void of no conversation, “What book did you bring?”

“Love Amongst the Dragons, it’s a play.”

“...A play?”

“Have you ever seen one?”

Sokka frowned again, “Just because I’m from the South Pole doesn’t mean I don’t know what a play is!” He tried to not look as irritated as he felt, but clearly he was not succeeding. Damn the stupid tether.

“No! I just meant that I like plays, have you seen one here?”

“No? Why would I have seen a play? What, with being chased all around the world by your navy and trying to get the avatar to the North Pole, yeah, I totally had time to go see a play. I snuck out of bed last night and went to see one.”

Zuko looked down at his lap again, unwilling to meet Sokka’s eyes, “I’ll just … leave it here for you, if you want to read it.”

Sokka gave it a glance before his eyes narrowed back at the prince, “So is your job to watch over me or something?”

“No! I wanted to …” he stood up abruptly, “I’m – I – I’ll leave now.” Zuko paused at the door, “The play was my mother’s favorite, she would read it to me whenever I was sick as a child,” he whispered, his hand gripping the door frame tightly, curling in on himself. Zuko inhaled sharply, squared his shoulders, and left Sokka sitting alone, with a cold plate of cakes and an old book.

Picking up the book, Sokka looked at the front cover, a pair of dragons in a heart shape decorating it, with plenty of detail and gold leaf because of course there would be. The pages were worn, the book had been clearly read numerous times, loved by its owner, or owners if the front cover page was to be believed.

“To Ursa love mother,” Sokka murmured to himself, reading the little note scribbled in it, “To Zuko, my little Fire Lily, love mother.” Huh. He flipped to the start of the first act and began reading, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do now anyway, maybe it wasn’t terrible. He shoved a cake in his mouth, if they were poisoned well, they were a delicious way for him to die.

He was almost asleep, having finally finished the play with the moon already risen, when a shadowy figure entered his room. Amazing, just what he needed, a member of the estate had come to kill him in his sleep. Pretending to sleep, Sokka peaked an eye open to see Zuko taking the book off of his bedside table. He stuck out his arm to grab the prince’s wrist before he turned away, causing him to startle.

“Hey,” Sokka whispered, “I … I finished the play. It was really good.” Zuko turned to look at Sokka, his face blank, before cracking a small smile in response. Sokka could feel that hope run through the tether again.

“I can bring you another tomorrow, if you want.”

“…Yeah, I’d like that,” Sokka smiled back at him, his hand trailing over the prince’s fingers before he pulled it back.

* * *

When Zuko showed up the following day, carrying fruit tarts with flower petals, Sokka nearly choked on the water he was drinking. He was dressed in a plain silk yukata, sash tied around his middle, emphasizing his small waist. The yukata had a deep enough V that part of Zuko’s chest was on display, his hair hanging loose instead of the stiff top knot it was usually in, and Sokka could see that it fell down his back in a glorious wave of inky silk. He was holding another book, maybe a play, could also be a concealed knife. Setting the plate down on Sokka’s lap, he pulled the chair closer, sitting down next to him. He was careful, like Sokka might start yelling again, which, yeah, Sokka feel some regret over that one. 

“What did you bring this time?” Sokka gazed at the plate of deserts eagerly, and Zuko had a tiny smile on his lips.

“The tarts or the book?”

“Both.” Sokka earned a slightly wider smile.

“Another play, by the same playwright. The tarts have flame fruit on them.”

“Huh,” Sokka eyed the plate skeptically.

“It won’t kill you, it’s good,” Zuko stated, crossing his legs, revealing the a little of the pale skin beneath his clothes, making Sokka swallow harshly, “These aren’t just for you, they’re one of my favorite desserts. Try one?” To prove they were safe, Zuko picked one up and took a dainty bite out of it, with Sokka watching carefully. Seeing that the prince did not start foaming at the mouth, Sokka begrudgingly accepted that they were, in fact, not poisoned and picked up his own one. Sokka had to admit, the tarts were heavenly, the petals were made from sugar, and the fruit was sweet and juicy and way better than the salads he was going to start revolting against very soon.

“These are amazing,” Sokka said between mouthfuls, attempting to shove as many tarts in his mouth as possible. Zuko gave him a small but wry smile.

“My sister and I used to eat trays of these in the summer,” he said, taking another delicate bite of his tart, watching Sokka with amusement.

“So could I,” Sokka responded, shoving another in his mouth, realizing only one more tart remained. They both looked at it, before Zuko picked it up, breaking it in half and handing one piece to Sokka, who inhaled it once again. A bit of custard remained on Zuko’s thumb after he finished his half, and he gave it a small lick before sticking it in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed around his thumb, making eye contact with Sokka, who gulped and looked away quickly.

Sokka felt the blood rush to his lower stomach and he was suddenly very aware of how warm the room was, was it always this hot? Tui and Lai, not right now, Sokka wanted to curse at his involuntary response because of course this would happen when he was sitting in front of the _him_. He tried looking anywhere but Zuko, but well, when a warm hand landed on his thigh Sokka nearly threw him off the bed.

“Are you ok?” concern flickered through Zuko’s eyes as he looked down at Sokka on the bed, “You look like you are about to pass out, should I get the healer?” His eyes were wide with worry as Sokka tried looking away again.

“No, ah, um,” Sokka coughed and looked down at his lap, Zuko’s eyes following and his cheeks turning a bright red when he caught sight of Sokka’s problem.

“Oh!” the prince’s gaze was unfocused, and Sokka suddenly felt a mix of fear and want roll through the tether like a tidal wave, “I, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do anything – “

“Nah, no, uh, its – uh … not your fault, it’s my bad, sorry about that,” Sokka felt his cheeks flame up in response, “SO! The play you brought.”

“Right!” Zuko picked up the book, very focused on turning to the right page. Sokka bit his lip, trying to ignore the feeling of his dick, which was now starting to border on slightly uncomfortable. The prince smelled amazing, like cinnamon and a flower Sokka still had no clue about. He could feel more blood rushing down south and he tried to turn himself away from the omega. Zuko looked up at him, and Sokka felt another rush of want run through the tether, this time followed by the faint scent of an aroused omega.

“Uh, so,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Um …”

“Here’s the book, enjoy!” Zuko tossed the book over his lap, hiding Sokka’s now blatant hard on with it, and hurried out of the room. Sokka groaned and fell back on the bed, his hand traveling down to grasp his dick, pulling it out of his pants, still under the covers. Tui and Lai, Sokka let out a huff of frustration, and his hand wrapped around his length and began to stroke, eyes shut. He tried very hard to think of anyone other than the person who had just left. Sokka thought about Suki, her sharp twinkling eyes, but of course, nothing was ever that easy for him, and his mind wandered back to flowers he didn’t know and jet black hair. A bead of pre-come rand down his length as he thumbed over himself, heat pooling in his stomach, eyes shut, breath coming out in small huffs. He groaned imagining a pair of soft pink lips wrapping themselves around his tip, little kittens licks down the shaft. Sokka moved his hand faster, more pre-come leaking out onto the sheets, as he thought about the same mouth taking him fully, almost but not quite choking on him. He could feel his balls tightening as he reached his climax, imagining them sucking harder, stroking the part that did not fit in his mouth. Sokka came hard on his hand, gasping from the force of it. He wiped his come on the back of the sheets and flopped back onto the bed, still breathing heavily from his orgasm.

Sokka wanted to scream, because of course, the prince of the Fire Nation would follow him everywhere. Staring up at the ceiling, he felt his thoughts race, making his head pound. Zuko was the prince of the fire nation. He could still see his father and Katara after mom had died, the day his dad left for war, the ghosts of his village. Katara acting far more grown than she should, Aang struggling with the weight of the world, every time he relieved his injury, the Fire nation were the enemy, always had been always would be. Sokka thought about Zuko, who had also lost his mom, who … wanted to help them. It was enough to make his head spin, and Sokka felt kind to dizzy, the room spinning around him. Why couldn’t things be simple? He rubbed his hands over his face, yanking at his hair, feeling a small little yank though the tether. Sokka wished he had his club just so he could smash something into making sense, Tui and La. He could feel his migraine return and he sank back into the stupidly luxurious mattress, and allowed sleep to find him, dreaming of cinnamon and flowers he still didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka continues to be hot and bothered by Zuko, Katara and Aang have an idea, Sokka and Zuko are so soft it's almost painful because how dare they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) Halloween all! Have a chapter early
> 
> Opens with a graphic sex scene so just be aware of that (you can skip if you want it's all in italics, starts with "Mmmh, Zuko," and ends with "Zuko, Zuko, -" 
> 
> I had some fun writing this chapter! Next chapter should be out pretty quickly too, same with the ones after that (up to chapter 7 is like written and chapter 8+ has been outlined ... yes this is gonna be AT LEAST 25 - 30 chapters long) 
> 
> Also, rock foils are a real life flower that grow in the tundra, though I think blue ones don't really exist (or they aren't blue they're more purple and not called blue rock foils but anyway).
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you thank you THANK YOU! for all of your lovely comments and kudos, the response has been amazing and I am honestly so blown away by it 
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat! Thank you so much again!

_“Mmmh, Zuko,” Sokka moaned as the prince, feeling the flex of his soft thighs on either side of him. Zuko pressed his lips against Sokka’s, moving up and down slowly on his cock, arms wrapped around his neck. “So gorgeous,” Sokka attached his mouth to his neck and bit down, sucking gently to mark the prince as his own. Zuko pressed his hips downward, causing the Water Tribe boy to moan in response. Tui and Lai the prince was incredible. Sucking on his bottom lip, Sokka pushed his hips up to meet the omega’s on top of him, grunting in response to the feeling of his walls fluttering around his length._

_“You’re so good to me,” Zuko whispered, caressing his ear, tightening around him. Sokka felt heat pooling in the base of his stomach, knowing how close he was to finishing._

_He pressed his forehead against Zuko’s, “I’m close.” The prince smiled, leaving his own mark on Sokka’s jaw line. Thrusting his hips ups faster, Sokka felt the muscles in his lower stomach tense further, the heat spreading through his body. He could feel his climax reaching, hands pulling Zuko’s ass down, leaving small bruises in their wake. The omega ground down on him, crying out as Sokka pressed against his spot. “Zuko, Zuko, -"_

“Zuko!” he sat up with a start, feeling his cooling release on his sheets. Sokka let out a growl of frustration. It had been three days since Sokka last saw Zuko, or alternatively three days of waking up with sticky sheets far too often. He felt as if he was back in the South Pole, like he had just figured out what it was like to jerk off again. The prince was attractive, Sokka had to concede that point, and maybe he wasn’t a fire breathing monster. And he also, possibly, probably, looked amazing when he was – Nope! That was not a line of thinking Sokka was going to go down, it was bad enough that they were already bonded, he didn’t need to think about that any more than he already was. He groaned again, rubbing his face, feeling a soft pulling through the tether which was really helping nothing right now. Zuko could feel everything he was feeling right now which was also too humiliating to explore. It was so unfair that the prince was just so – ugh! Sokka screamed into a pillow, trying not to send his frustration through the tether, though he assumed he was failing miserably at that too.

* * *

When Katara and Aang burst into his room a few hours later, Sokka hoped the it didn’t smell like what happened last night. In any case, Katara didn’t seem particularly phased. Actually, she seemed very triumphant, which was probably a good sign.

“Sokka! I think I might have figured out a way to deal with the bond. I was looking in the library and I found a few old scrolls about soul bonding. It is possible, hypothetically, to break the bond,” she filled Sokka, excitedly.

Aang looked less enthusiastic about it, “Well … it’s not easy to do and I don’t think you want to – “

“What do I have to do Katara?”

She scratched her chin, “Um, there are a few options, the easiest being one of you … dies.”

“DIES?!”

“The other options are more difficult! One is requires a knife that I have no idea where we could get, I think there was only one of that type of knife made ever anyway.”

“Ok and? What else you said we had a few options.”

Katara looked worried, “You could hurt him, really badly, and then try and see if that could break the bond. But um, realistically I think you have to keep the bond for now.”

“What you _can_ do is silence it though,” Aang supplied helpfully, “You could shield your side of the tether so he can’t feel you and you block him out! The monks mentioned it once, ages ago, and it’s kind of advanced but I think you can do it.”

“That,” Sokka contemplated it for a moment, “That could actually work.”

Katara and Aang glanced at each other, “I know it’s not a permanent fix and it’s going to take a bunch of practice but I think it’s the best option we have,” his sister added.

Sokka nodded determined, “So how do I do this?”

“You need to try and find the tether, and grab it, with your mind. That’s the first step,” Aang held onto Sokka’s hand. He shut his eyes and tried to feel around for the tug, visualizing himself grabbing the string that connected him to Zuko. Sokka grabbed his forehead, an intense pain coursing through him as he grasped for the tether. “Ahh,” he gasped out.

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” Aang looked at him sympathetically, “You might need practice just grabbing it to start with.”

“Yeah,” Sokka ground out, “No kidding. I think I split my head open … again.”

Katara looked troubled but her expression morphed to concern quickly, “it’s just going to take some time but we’ll help you. We can do this.” 

* * *

Trying to shield a tether proved more difficult than Sokka was willing to admit, and the practice sessions were really not helping with his leg recovery. Of course, his total lack of sleep for the past few days hadn’t really helped the matter either. Though it was a mixed blessing that Zuko had yet to make a reappearance. Six days after the awkward incident that shall not be named, Zuko timidly entered Sokka’s room, trailing after the healer.

“Hmm, your leg is doing much better, I think a slow walk around the garden would do you some good,” healer Lin turned over his unwrapped leg, Sokka feeling it start to heat up again under her burning examination, “Prince Zuko has agreed to take you around today, when I am finished.” She proceeded to rewrap the appendage and leave him, giving it a gentle pat as she left. Zuko held out a hand for him to take, and Sokka grasped it, trying to feel less awkward about the whole thing.

“The gardens are nice here,” the prince was dressed in red kimono embroidered with flowers and birds, his hair swept up into a carless top knot, a few strands falling over his scar. Sokka felt his hand become sweaty, which wasn’t helping the whole embarrassment factor. “We don’t have to walk far, there’s a bench close by that you might like to sit at.”

Sokka tried to find something to say, “Do you, uh, have a favorite spot?”

“There’s a pond here, it reminds me of … back home.”

“Oh uh, that’s nice, we can walk there, I think. I could make it.”

Zuko smiled, “I might be too far for you, we should take it slow for now.”

“Alright,” Sokka did have to agree with that, begrudgingly. It took them about half an hour to finally make it to the garden. Which, all things considered, Sokka was gonna take as a good sign, they could get out of here soon. He was able to balance pretty well on his own, even able to rest some weight on his injured leg. Zuko gently guided him through the garden, his warm hand pressed against Sokka’s bicep, the other arm out for him to grasp as they walked along the perfectly landscaped paths. He couldn’t help but stare at the prince, the few strands of hair that weren’t in his top knot blew softly across his face as they wandered aimlessly through the estate grounds. Sokka could feel the heat from Zuko’s body though their layers of clothing, both too close and not close enough at the same time. The tether pulled lightly, like Zuko was trying to get his attention, excited about something.

“I – we made it to the pond I like,” he gestured to the small little puddle, a few koi swimming around it, “The one back home is bigger, turtleducks like to live near it. This one isn’t big enough for that but it’s still nice to sit here. Or well I like to.” He rambled on, and helped Sokka sit on the bench next to it, adjusting his leg before sitting beside him. It was cute, in a way, how awkward he was, considering Sokka just assumed he breathed fire in his spare time. Ok so maybe that was unfair, he watched as Zuko tossed a few bits of rice into the pond for the koi, the sun highlighting the soft curve of his cheekbones. The pond was nice, Sokka could also admit that. The gardens were so perfectly kept he could see how someone could spend hours just sitting here. He inhaled deeply, frowning as a familiar scent reached his nose.

“What’s that – smell?” Sokka couldn’t place it but it smelt so familiar, like … he didn’t know but it felt … right?

“Hmm? Which scent?”

“I uh, flowers I guess, I don’t know which type,” he looked around, trying to locate flowers near him, eyes landing on a group of bright red blooms clustered together, “I … I think it’s those ones? What are they?” Zuko looked to where Sokka was pointing and several emotions flickered across his face, quick enough that Sokka couldn’t decipher them. He could feel a few of them filter through the tether. Loss. Longing.

“Fire lilies. They bloom at only certain times of the year,” Zuko looked at the flowers before glancing back to Sokka.

The Water Tribe boy looked at them carefully again, “They’re really uh beautiful. They just smell really familiar for some reason.”

Sadness filtered through the tether, “My mother used to love them. During the right season, they would bloom all over the capitol.”

Sokka stared at the flowers again, “My uh mom used to like this one type of flower in the South Pole, blue rockfoils, in the summer when it was uh less cold they would bloom.” Zuko took Sokka’s hand in his own, and he could feel how soft they were, though they had a few calluses on them, which, ok, another surprise.

“They sound beautiful.” They sat in silence for a while, Sokka trying to figure out why the flowers’ scent was so familiar. Zuko turned away for a moment, and Sokka was hit with the smell again, this time mixed with cinnamon. Wait. 

“You smell like them,” he paused for a moment. Oh no.

“What?” Sokka wanted to slap himself in the face, did he really say that out loud? The prince was frowning with a light smile on his lips, a slight color to his good cheek.

“No! I said you smell like uh phlegm!” Zuko looked confused, before letting out a soft laugh. Sokka felt his cheeks heat up further, the garden feeling hotter than it already was. Great one Sokka, telling the owner of the house you are staying in who you have also been having far too many wet dreams about they smell like a runny nose, just brilliant. An outstanding move. He caught sight of Zuko hiding his giggles behind the large sleeve of his kimono “I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, you smell like a wet stick anyway.”

“HEY! I don’t smell _that_ bad … anymore,” Sokka looked away from Zuko, his cheeks still on fire, “I … you smell like fire lilies and cinnamon, I – uh … um – I like it. It’s really nice … actually.” Zuko’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“Oh, um, thank you.”

“Yeah I … you smell really good.” He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out Zuko’s eyes, running a hand over his good cheek, “I realize this is kind of awkward with uh everything and all … and probably unwelcome. So, uh, yeah, I’m sorry.”

The prince placed his hand over Sokka’s, still resting on his smooth cheek, “I – it’s … um thank you.” He could feel the heat coming off of the prince’s face. Their eyes met, Zuko’s eyes were a deep golden amber, Sokka hadn’t really noticed that before, they were warm, considering one was covered in a white film. He brushed another stray piece of hair away. “It’s not unwelcome,” Zuko whispered.

“Oh I … um…” Sokka fumbled trying to find something to say, a smile playing softly across the prince’s lips. “I didn’t want to be … rude.”

A tiny laugh came from Zuko, “No I t-think … It’s very sweet.”

“Great! Uh … that’s great you think I’m … sweet? I think you’re really uh …” Smooth Sokka, real smooth, “You aren’t that bad.”

Zuko looked slightly confused, “… Thanks?”

“No! Like you’re the son of the Fire Lord and all and I’m from the Southern Water Tribe so you know how that uh went and like –"

“It’s fine Sokka, you don’t have to say anything,” Zuko shut down his rambles. They were silent again, sitting beside each other awkwardly. Playing with the ornate hem of his large sleeve, Zuko looked over at Sokka, a question forming, “Your sister said you were injured in a boat accident, when she brought you here. That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

Sokka sat silently stunned at the way the prince’s gaze held him in place. It sent a small shiver down his spine, “She didn’t technically lie, I was injured on a boat.”

Zuko looked away again, “I might be sheltered here, but I’m not stupid. Who attacked you?” His eyes pierced into him once more, and Sokka could feel the temperature drop by a few degrees.

“A general hit me when I tried to attack him from the back. He was going after my friends, they were trapped. He, uh, wanted to take Aang captive. It got infected and I ended up here,” the Water Tribe boy rubbed a hand over his bandaged leg, “He was a real creep to my sister too.”

Zuko snorted, “Did you hit him?”

“Yeah, I think I broke one of his knees,” Sokka grinned at that admission, “I would say sorry but I’m really just not.”

“Who was the general? Or admiral if you were on a boat,” the prince let out a small breathy little laugh, “I know several, my husband is part of the military.”

“Admiral Zhao. He was the one who got me,” he watched as Zuko tensed at the mention of Zhao, like he knew him or something. Well, it would make sense if they did, didn’t all Fire Nation nobility know each other or something like that? “He’s the worst actually.”

“Yeah,” Zuko looked away again, and Sokka could feel a mix of sadness, fear, and pain filter lightly through the tether, “He’s just … difficult I guess. I don’t know, there are many others like him. Or maybe not, none of the others were-” he stopped himself. 

“None of the others were what?”

“Nothing, just … I know …” his posture was stiff as he stared off at the koi in the pond, not focusing on anything, “They are traditional, I suppose.”

“Traditional as in …?”

“Nothing. I didn’t mean anything,” Zuko ended that conversation quickly, “I just wanted to know who you had run into, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to know. Ok?” he looked away, and Sokka could feel frustration and something else, maybe sadness, run through the tether. A few cherry blossoms floated down, decorating Zuko’s slipping top knot, standing out against the dark mass of hair. Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his own, admiring the profile of the prince, and he managed to be the most beautiful thing in the entire garden. 

He laced their fingers together, admiring the contrast between the pale Fire Nation and tanned skin, “You asked me, a week ago, if we had plays in the Southern Water Tribe. We do, kinda, we don’t write our stories down, we past them one from one generation to the next.”

The prince’s eyes flashed with interest, “How?”

“The oldest people in the village tell the youngest as they grow up. We also learn them from our parents.” 

“What if you get something wrong, or you forget something? Or if someone can’t pass the story on, then what happens? Why not write them down?” Zuko sounded very curious, eager to hear more of what Sokka had to say. 

“Uh well, usually enough people know the stories that they never get lost, really. They sound the best when we’re all huddled together in the winter, in one of the igloos. We play music sometimes, and sing them, or chant them.”

“That sounds … beautiful,” the prince’s eyes were lit up, almost in wonder, which was surprising to Sokka. He was a peasant after all from a backwards savage land, if the rest of the Fire Nation propaganda was to be believed.

“Uh, yeah, I guess it was kinda like a play, if you consider all of us telling our stories together a performance. I … My dad always told my favorite story, about how the first boomerang was created. We uh …” Sokka trailed off thinking about him, and the time before the war really started to take everything away, “We would all be together and it was really nice.”

“It sounds really amazing,” a warm hand landed on his bicep, “Can you … tell me that story? About the boomerang?” Zuko looked just so earnest, it was almost infuriating to Sokka if he didn’t find it as endearing as he did.

“Yeah sure,” he flashed him a small smile and began to sing the song that had become a part of him. The prince rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder, hair still falling out of the top knot, hands entwined with his. Sokka was sure the prince could feel the vibrations of his singing, the heat from Zuko’s body enveloping him in an almost comfortable glow. His arm wrapped around the small yet firm waist, hidden away by the ornate obi wrapped around it. Sokka continued to sing, enjoying the moment of … tranquility he assumed. It was like there wasn’t a war going on and he wasn’t in enemy territory wrapped up with the son of the enemy. For a moment Sokka could almost pretend he was at peace.

* * *

They spent nearly the whole day in the gardens, Zuko forcing him to take another slow walk around the grounds, and having the servants bring food as they sat together. It really was nice, Sokka was willing to accept that, in fact he had almost embraced it, even if a small part of him was still unwilling to trust the Fire Nation boy. Of course, because Sokka could never take the easy way out, Zuko had to walk him back to his room, and help him into bed. Clearly it was because he was being a gracious host, not for any other real reason. A pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek, and Sokka blinked in response. For once, it didn’t catch him off guard, exactly, and he pulled Zuko down to return the favor.

“Thanks for taking me around the garden,” he murmured, feeling tired from all of the movement earlier on in the day.

“It’s no problem,” Zuko whispered back, his words caressing his ear softly. He helped Sokka lay down, sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking him in. The last bits of sunlight reflected off of Zuko’s skin, radiant and delicate, making Sokka breathless. “I will see you in the morning,” and he left Sokka to his own thoughts. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind wandered back to the smooth lips against his cheek, the press of a warm but firm body against his. Zuko was nothing he ever expected from a Fire Nation prince, and maybe that wasn’t a bad thing after all. Sokka shut his eyes and tried to grab for the tether again, imagining himself grasping a piece of string, made of silk, delicate and strong all at once. There! He grasped at the tether, and nearly doubled over at the feeling. It was like someone had concentrated every good feeling he had ever had and multiplied them together, while also dragging up every single negative emotion and mixing them together. Sitting up, Sokka tried to calm his breathing, slow his racing mind, but the feeling of grasping the bond was close to over taking him. A sharp sting of pain filtered through the tether, almost like a cry for it to stop. Sokka dropped it, the feeling shutting down instantly, leaving him gasping for breath. He felt as if he were about to vomit from the intensity of it all, the sweat starting to poor down his neck and back. That was strange, he could only feel a dull ache in his leg, no migraine this time. Sokka frowned to himself, before making the connection, because, of course. Zuko was the one in pain. When he had grasped the tether, Zuko must have felt everything, he had tried to get Sokka to stop.

The room was starting to spin again, the reds and golds clashing together in a nauseating mix that was going to cause a headache soon. Sokka rubbed his face, feeling the exhaustion of the last few days hit him like a polar bear dog. He felt around for the tether again, and attempted to send something soothing through it, to hopefully apologize to Zuko for that. Warmth and calm filtered back to him, and Sokka was relieved he didn’t mess up as badly as he thought, only mildly. Eyes heavy, he allowed sleep to find him, and dreamed of pale skin in the morning sunlight, unbound dark hair, an almost too warm body pressed on top of his, and soft little kisses that meant nothing and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko finally have a _moment_ together while sword fighting, Katara has an ultimatum, and Sokka is the angsty conflicted one for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **IF YOU WERE NOTIFIED OF A NEW CHAPTER BEFORE THERE WAS AN ERROR IN FORMATTING AND IT LOOKED WEIRED AND ALL THE LETTERS WERE SYMBOLS (??????) SO I HAVE RE UPLOADED IT AND I APOLOGIZE**_
> 
> I wanted to give you guys and early update after the just _stress_ of yesterday and today (whether you live in the US like me or else where). I though that an update would be a nice change of pace compared to everything else being thrown out into the internet. So enjoy a longer update this time! (Next chapter will feature Sokka and Zuko getting it on so just a heads up)
> 
> A funny thing I realized is that like all my chapters start with Sokka waking up and end with Sokka going to sleep... I'm trying to change that but uh .... the next chapter or two are still going to follow that pattern so I apologize in advance. Also I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Thank you again SO MUCH for all of your views, kudos, and comments. When I'm feeling down I come and read your kind words and look at all of the kudos and they really are just the BEST motivation to keep me going in these times. I hope everyone is doing well, and I thank you again for your amazing response to this fic
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!

Sitting in the gardens, Sokka had come to accept that the prince was maybe, probably, possibly fine, as a person. Only if you squinted. Which was only moderately shocking, all things considered. Sokka’s leg had been doing better, so the small break from being chased all over the world by Zhao and company was nice. Almost as nice as watching the prince practice sword fighting, his body lean and sweaty from exertion, and in perfect view from where Sokka was sitting on his bench. He could appreciate when things were aesthetically pleasing, and it really was a shame that Zuko was hidden behind a hundred layers of fabric at all times. He hopped he was hidden as he continued to spy on the prince. Sokka watched as Zuko deflected another attack from his teacher, pushing the instructor onto his back foot, knocking him down. 

“Excellent work as always, your highness,” the sword master sounded impressed, almost proud. Zuko seemed happy with the compliment, like he was preening or something. Sokka tried not to roll his eyes at that, a tiny smile gracing his lips. Smug little Fire Prince. 

“Thank you, Master Shin,” Zuko sounded slightly breathless, his pieces of hair having now flown away from his sweaty ponytail, “The sun has risen higher, now should be a good time to stop, don’t you think?”

Master Shin nodded, “Yes, I will see you tomorrow, my prince,” he bowed and exited the training area. The prince crouched beside the bench the edge of the training ground, sheathing his Dao blades quickly, before taking a sip from his water flask.

“You know I can see you,” Zuko turned and made eye contact with Sokka, and smirked at him, walking over to where the injured boy was sitting.

“I wasn’t – “

“You weren’t very subtle,” Zuko was smiling now, eyes dancing with humor. His light training top was loose from the previous physical activity, giving a peak at the pale skin beneath it. Without all his usual layers, Sokka could see the soft curve of the prince’s body and throat becoming dry. He swallowed awkwardly as he gazed up at the prince, trying to find a way to justify his not-stalking.

“I was just sitting in the gardens! Is that a crime now?” Sokka threw his hands up to try and make himself less guilty. It was clearly not working, based off of Zuko’s little giggle. Zuko held out a hand for Sokka to take and he grasped, allowing the Fire Nation prince to help him stand up off the bench, taking him to the training spot. 

“If you’re going to stare you might as well learn something,” Zuko handed Sokka one of the blades turning back to the training ground, still smiling at him. Sokka’s gaze lingered over the curves of his backside, it was perfect, but was interrupted by Zuko turning around. Caught, Sokka’s cheeks lit up bright red. Zuko winked in response, letting out another little laugh, at Sokka’s expense once again.

“So um,” Sokka scratched the back of his neck, “The swords?” His throat felt like it had spent three week in the Si Wong desert.

“Yes, well,” Zuko adjusted the grip of the sword in Sokka’s hand, “Your grip is wrong, if you loosen your fingers it will allow the blade to respond to your movements, and to become an extension of you.” He nudged his feet apart with his foot. “Don’t stand like that you aren’t covering your side properly.” Zuko seemed to linger over Sokka’s biceps and he couldn’t help but grin back at the prince’s slightly pink cheek. Hah, so it wasn’t just him that felt this.

“Like this?” Sokka followed Zuko’s instructions, adjusting his body accordingly. The prince eyed him, cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink, looking away from him quickly. 

“Yeah, like that, now strike me,” Zuko deflected Sokka’s initial strike, pushing back and landing a hit of his own. Sokka tried once again but was deflected, and moved back trying to put some more space between him and the prince. The two were circling each other, and Sokka tried to land a hit again, this time on Zuko’s left side. He took longer to react this time, and Sokka prided himself for finding a way to maybe beat Zuko, he was really good after all. Sokka tried striking again, Zuko blocking the hit much faster than he did before, expecting it this time. The prince pushed Sokka back again, but Sokka tried to swipe him again on the left side. Zuko laughed, and attacked once more. Sokka was losing ground, and he tried to think of something quick. He lunged forward, trying another left side attack, but his foot caught something, and he sent the two of them tumbling down onto the ground. 

“Do I win?” Sokka grinned down at the prince, the two panting from the exertion from their fight. The Water Tribe boy was suddenly very aware he was staring into the soft amber eyes of Zuko, his dark hair pillowing out around him like a dark halo. He allowed himself to feel the heat of Zuko’s smaller body beneath him, how right it felt to be this close to him. Sokka tossed his sword aside and let his hands find their place on Zuko’s waist. Zuko brought his hands to rest on top of his, his eyes meeting Sokka. He could feel the curiosity, the hope, the want rolling off of the prince.

“I – I … um…,” Zuko stuttered out, and Sokka pressed a knee between his legs. He brought his foot up and kicked Sokka up from where he was laying, “Not yet!” Zuko pushed forward, sword still in hand, forcing Sokka to go back on the defensive. Trying to block more attacks, Sokka became more wild with his movements trying not to get too distracted by Zuko’s everything. It proved futile, and the prince was able to knock the blade from his grasp, pressing him up against the wall of the training grounds.

“Alright, I surrender,” Sokka smirked, raising his hands in defeat. Zuko’s chest was heaving from exertion, a fine sheen of sweat had settled over his body making him almost glimmer in the bright sun. He was … Sokka was at a loss for words, just looking at the fire bender in front of him feeling the sheer power radiating from him. A sudden urge to press his lips against the Zuko’s came over Sokka. Deciding to just throw all sense of caution to the wind, he acted on his very risky impulse and pressed his lips forward, capturing Zuko’s in his. Sokka felt his arms find their way around Zuko’s waist, pulling flush against the front of his body, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft and velvet like, and he tasted like fruit tarts and raspberries. The Water Tribe boy ran his tongue along the bottom edge of Zuko’s lip, pressing forward into the other boy’s mouth. Zuko brought his arms to wrap around Sokka’s neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss further. Sokka could feel the blood running through Zuko’s body, the heat pouring off of him as they kissed. But above all, the tether hummed with feeling. With light, with want, with just so much good, Sokka never wanted that sensation to end, like he had been wanting his whole life just for that feeling. He finally broke for air, resting his forehead against the other boy’s, letting Zuko cup his face in his hands, feeling the soft breaths against his skin.

“I,” Zuko’s eyes were closed, “You’re just so … we shouldn’t – someone could see us.” Sokka pressed another kiss to his lips, a warm tenderness settling into the tether.

“Shhh,” he tangled his fingers into Zuko’s dark hair, the prince burying his face against the side of Sokka’s neck, “I … I know, I think I understand – “

“You don’t though, you … You don’t even –” Zuko broke out of the embrace and Sokka could feel his anguish through the tether, “I want you, ok? I really do and … But … we _can’t_. If someone saw -”

“Is this about me being from the South? If you just think I’m a dirty peasant – “

“No! That’s not it, at all, or ever. I … it’s just – you won’t understand.”

“Why? Am I too stupid to understand?” Sokka could feel a hot stab of anger run through him and through the tether, “Am I too backwards? What is it?”

“I – I just can’t get you involved with it,” Zuko was agitated, fists curling and uncurling, “I want – “

“You want me to stay, don’t you? You want to keep me here like a prisoner, like your little _pet_! You’re exactly what I thought you were. You’re just a spoilt little prince who – “

“ _Stop_! You don’t know anything!” There were tears in Zuko’s eyes, and they had begun to run down his cheeks, “I … you can’t even begin to know the extent of what you’re getting involved with.” Sokka’s eyes traveled up to look at the scar on his face, angry and raised. He had never noticed before, but it looked like a handprint.

“I – "

“You should get changed. I will send someone to prepare a bath for you,” Zuko rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand. Sokka could feel the hurt rolling through the tether, and he grabbed his arm to prevent him from dashing off. He pulled Zuko close to him again, inhaling his now comforting scent of fire lilies and cinnamon, letting it warp him in a bubble of familiarity. Sokka felt a growing wet spot on the front of his tunic, and he looked down to see Zuko still had tears rolling down his face.

“I’m … sorry,” he murmured, not wanting to let Zuko go.

The prince sniffed, rubbing his face again, “We can’t Sokka. I …” he choked off whatever else he was going to say with a small sob, and pushed his way out of Sokka’s embrace, walking back to the house, head down. Sokka slid down the wall, confused, and at a loss for what had happened. The tether was pulled tight, like a bow string, humming from everything being thrown at it. It pulsed with hurt, longing, and Sokka assumed frustration and anger from his end. It felt like they were back to square one, or at least far away from the long days spent in the gardens together. Sokka’s head hit the wall with a thump and he looked up at the house in front of him. Right now, the estate looked more like an elaborate and overly ornate prison from this angle, Sokka hadn’t noticed that before.

* * *

The tether shielding practice wasn’t going much better in comparison to Sokka and Zuko’s not relationship. Both were disasters, in Sokka’s mind at least. He groaned and grabbed his forehead, feeling the tell-tale sign of another migraine creeping in.

“I think you’re really getting somewhere Sokka!” Aang was as positive as ever, which was infuriating in a moment like this. Sokka just sighed.

“You know … I think that if I just left the bond it might be easier,” he mumbled, face in his hands. Katara didn’t look impressed.

“No! You need to learn how to do this, what he uses the bond to track us after we leave! Look, his husband is in the military, he’s married to a senior officer. There’s no way he wouldn’t just use it against us!” his sister raged at him, “Sokka, c’mon, you need to get this for all of us.” She sounded like she was begging now.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Sokka was pretty sure Zuko hated his husband, or there was something that made Zuko fear him. He could tell every time they were mentioned, “I don’t think he would do that to us.”

“Are you sure, Sokka? I don’t think -”

“ _BUT YOU DON’T KNOW HIM_!” Sokka was worked up now, the whole migraine situation was also really not helping his current mood, “You don’t know him like I do.”

“Really Sokka, he just bats his eyelids at you once and you decide to trust him? Did you really allow him to – “

“KATARA!” he glared at his sister, and was sure anger was pouring through the tether, “You just don’t get it. I … I can’t do this.”

“Then you’re putting all of us at risk, you, me, _Aang_! How could you do that?”

“Even if I shield the tether, then what? It’s not like it’s going to stop Zhao from hunting us. What … we could use the tether. We would know where Zuko is, and we could keep track of him.”

“No,” Katara looked livid, “I’m not putting Aang’s life at risk for your … sex drive!”

“My relationship with Zuko has nothing to do with – “

“Are you kidding me? That’s all you seem to be doing, you totally change when you’re around him! It’s like you start thinking with your dick and stop using your brain whenever he’s near you,” Katara was full on yelling now, “Look, if you want to keep the tether, that’s fine, but you can’t stay with us. That’s final.” She grabbed Aang and stormed out of the room they were using for practice. Sokka slid down against the wall, once again feeling like he was failing everyone and everything. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sokka felt his eyes become clouded, a few tears threatening to spill over. No, he was not going to sit here and sob about this, there were a million other things to cry over, but he refused for one of them to be this.

Heart racing, Sokka stared blankly in front of him. Katara had a point, but … But he also knew she was wrong. Zuko wasn’t bad, he could feel it, his gut told him that he wasn’t wrong. For as long as they had been at the estate, they had been safe. No Imperial Firebenders, psychopath admirals, or equally rage filled princesses had come for them. His leg was doing so much better; it was almost healed and they could leave soon. Aang and Katara could leave soon, they could even leave at that very moment, because apparently, he was the expendable one. He tried to suppress the feeling of failure, but it continued to build, and a few more tears fell down his cheeks. It would be fine, Aang and his sister had wasted too much time here waiting for him to get better. They didn’t need him, apparently. His anguish was racing through the tether, and he could feel it shake and jerk around from the force of it. Sokka knew Zuko could feel him, and was sending a soothing calmness his way, like he was trying to comfort him. He felt a sharp pang run through him, Zuko was not … his heart seized again, another wave of calm sent his way in response. Zuko was many things, but Sokka was sure he was not the enemy.

* * *

Zuko’s estate featured the most over complicated and unnecessary architectural design Sokka had ever encountered. It was not his fault that he could not find his room, every hallway looked the same, they were all red and had dragon tapestries hanging in them. But that still didn’t explain why he ended up hanging in the doorway to the room Zuko was in. The prince was sitting at a desk, brush in hand, now in a simple yukata, staring out one of the large windows. His face was still stained with tears from earlier, or maybe they were fresh tear stains, Sokka couldn’t tell from where he was standing. His hand wrapped around the door frame, but he found himself unable to enter the room, and just felt Zuko through the tether, the feelings of sadness and fear leaking through it. Fear of what Sokka was unsure.

“You can come in,” the prince whispered, a tear running down his face. He looked at Sokka, eyes filled with just … so much, too much. Sokka cradled Zuko’s face in his palms, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

“You’re still crying.”

Zuko shut his eyes again, “I … there are so many things that I want to tell you but – I just can’t and I …” Sokka shushed him with a gentle press of the lips.

“I know.”

“But you don’t … I … you need to leave soon,” the prince looked away, “Please leave.” Sokka looked into the prince’s eyes once more.

“He’s coming back, soon. He is, isn’t he,” he watched as Zuko brushed some of the tears away and nodded. The omega loosened the sash around his waist enough to slip his left shoulder out from under his clothing, turning away from the Water Tribe boy. Sokka pushed down the yukata and stared at the bond mark on Zuko’s back. It was angry and looked painful, light bruising surrounded it, like it had never fully healed. It marked what would have been perfect skin, just like the scar on his face. This wasn’t what a mating bond was supposed to look like, the one his mother and father wore never looked so … Sokka felt his vision go red with rage.

“Do … does it make sense now?” Zuko whispered, “My next heat is coming … and … and you need to leave.” He didn’t respond, his mouth wasn’t working, couldn’t form the words to respond to him.

“I … ok. I’ll leave,” he mumbled eyes still fixed on the mating bond. Brushing over it with his thumb, Zuko hissed in pain, the feeling zipping through the tether. Sokka pressed his lips against the unmarred portion of Zuko’s shoulder, “I’ll leave. For you.” He whispered against his skin, pulling the sleeve up to hide the ugly mating mark, helping Zuko retie the sash around his waist. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, just loud enough for him to be heard and nothing else.

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko pressed his forehead to Sokka’s, pressing their lips together, “When … if everything is … over … we – us…” He swallowed another sob, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else and I’m so scared, Sokka.”

“Would … would you believe me if I said the same thing? I… everything feels so right with you,” he whispered against Zuko’s skin. Sokka allowed that feeling to envelope them, the sun beginning to set outside the window. Inhaling deeply, Sokka tried to savor the feeling of having Zuko in his arms, probably for the last time, possibly ever. 

* * *

Dinner was eaten in a stony silence. Katara was still not backing down, Aang was playing around with his food awkwardly, and Sokka was just feeling defeated by everything. As much as he enjoyed komodo rhino sausages, he just didn’t have the appetite for them tonight and he sadly pushed them around his plate half eaten and miserable.

“So,” he started, “I’m going to keep trying to master the tether shielding.” Katara looked at him, eyes narrowed. “I also think that my leg is ok enough that we could head toward the North Pole by the end of the week.”

His sister nodded at that, “That’s good. You have a few more days to master it before we can get out of here.” Aang didn’t say anything, and continued to push his food around. “I’m … really glad you’re going to keep trying Sokka.” Katara stood and gave him a hug, “I … know it can’t be easy but – but we need you. I don’t want to leave you here with … _him_.” He snorted lightly at that, there was no way he would be able to stay here.

“That’s … good Sokka,” Aang finally chimed in, still not looking up from his food, “That’s great actually!” The air bender’s usually bright smile didn’t reach his eyes, though Katara didn’t seem to notice.

Sokka sighed, shoulder’s dropping, “We have four days, maybe five? I think I can do it.” He hoped. Or well, if not, Katara wouldn’t be able to tell? Maybe. They finished up dinner in decidedly less silence, though Aang still seemed to be off. Sokka’s gut was right when Aang sunk into his room that night, poking him awake.

“Hi.”

“Aang? What’s up?”

“I um … wanted to … talk to you?”

“Is this about the whole soul bond thing?” Sokka rubbed his face, it was starting to become his signature move.

“Yes, I wanted to say um that I … I don’t think you should shield the tether, it could, um, I think it could really be …” he trailed off and looked out the window of Sokka’s room. “Back at temples, when I was a child … or well when I was younger, Soul Bonds were something really … special. I … I think you should keep it open, because I … trust Zuko too. We could be … friends?”

Sokka stared at Aang, trying to figure out everything, “You trust … Zuko?”

“Yeah, I do. I don’t think he’s a bad person. He’s like my friend from before, Kuzon. He was from the Fire Nation too.”

“I think I like Zuko,” Sokka whispered, “I really like him and I don’t know what to do, Aang. What … what do I do?” He sounded distraught and could feel the impending sense of dread creep up again, as if it was warning him that something was coming.

“I don’t know, maybe … he could come with us? I do need a fire bending teacher and he could teach me? Or I guess – “

“Katara would never allow us to take him with us, and … anyway, I don’t think he would leave this place,” he met Aang’s eyes, and the younger boy wrapped his arms around him, “I just … I can’t just cut off this part of me? Can I?”

“I … I don’t think you should Sokka,” Aang’s eyes were wide and earnest, “I … we could try and hide it from your sister?”

Sokka stared at his feet, “Or maybe Katara is right. I’m just so confused right now.”

“That’s ok … this isn’t an easy decision to make.”

“Yeah.” They sat together for a while, looking out into the gardens watching the moon rise, “I’m scared something could happen to him, Aang, and then what? What do I do? I can’t just come here and –” Sokka let out an angry breath, “I’m just so … why can’t things be easy for us sometimes?”

Aang didn’t say anything, “I wish things were easy too Sokka. You aren’t alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (Sorry again about the weird upload issue)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko finally do it. Everything is going well until the Admiral makes a return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Well this week has been, ah, interesting to say the least. If you are in the US maybe the election has been called by the time you read this maybe not (but I really do hope you are ok, if you need someone to talk to please don’t hesitate to reach out). 
> 
> So back to fic, Sokka and Zuko finally do it in this chapter, so smut ahead! Sokka and Zuko are of age. However, there is mention of non consentual underage sex between a minor and an adult much older, however no graphic depictions of it. ALSO: there is a moment of almost bonding that gets stopped by one of the partners, and consent is not given so please be aware of that (Starts with "Sokka gazed up at the omega" and ends with "Zuko! I’m so" as just a heads up) 
> 
> If you do not want to read this chapter that’s totally ok with me! I will provide a brief summary of the major plot points at the beginning of the next chapter. (Mistakes are my own, I don’t have a beta!) 
> 
> My goal is to have chapter 6 out on Wednesday followed by 7 a week (ish) from today though that may change. Thank you all again for your amazing support (over 2k hits! Over 140 Kudos!), it feels surreal to have people enjoying this little work of mine!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!

A feeling of restlessness was busing under Sokka’s skin as he tried to find sleep. He was supposed to leave the estate at the end of the week, and they would all finally be on their way to the Northern Water Tribe. Which ... Sokka still had to figure out how he felt about that. A good night’s sleep would help but clearly that wasn’t going to happen tonight. The sword training and shield tether work wasn’t helping his whole mental state either. Sokka stood and shrugged on a shirt, hoping a small walk would clear his brain enough to allow the sweet release of sleep to embrace him. Or even to get rid of the itchy buzzing, it was getting unbearable.

He wandered out of his room, allowing his feet to lead him somewhere in the estate. The tether was pulling him, drawing him near where he knew Zuko’s room was. Oh, Tui and La, this was a terrible idea but Sokka had long since given up on making sense. The halls leading to where Zuko slept were empty, which was … odd? Sokka was hit with the most intense wall of scent, fire lilies and cinnamon, like he had shoved a bushel of each up his nose. Gods, it smelt like … a lot. His mouth was watering slightly at the smell, flowed by a stirring between his legs, the restlessness and buzzing intensifying. Sokka felt a heat wrap around him, oppressive and choking, the tether was strung tight and humming with feeling.

It was all just so _much_ , but Sokka continued to move forward, feeling the pull toward Zuko intensify. The doors to his room were large, ornately carved with twin dragons in a dark wood, glass eyes gleaming dangerously in the moonlight, the gold feeling ice cold compared to the cloud of warmth around him. Light spilled from the tiny crack beneath the looming dragons, Sokka had to gather the will before pushing open the doors. Zuko was awake, the moonlight highlighting his delicate cheekbones, reflecting off of his expanse pale unmarred skin. His head was thrown back, hand between his legs touching himself, letting out small little sounds. Slick dripped from him, leaking on the bed, panting, eyes blown. The scent of fire lilies and cinnamon was even more intense, mixed with the smell of an omega in … _heat_.

“Sokka …?” Zuko sat up, fear and worry coursing through the tether, competing with the humming, sending a piercing noise through it. Sokka winced, “What …?” A fine sheen of sweat made Zuko almost glisten in the moonlight, his nipples bright pink and peaked.

Sokka swallowed harshly, “I … uh... couldn’t sleep.” Zuko’s eyes were wide, as he pulled a sheet up to cover his body, “I … it was really hot.” He felt like he was choking, his dick was slowly becoming stiff in response to Zuko’s heat.

“Oh,” Zuko whispered, huddled under the covers, “Could … could you … feel me?” 

“Yeah,” he answered, he had felt his heat through the bond. Sokka closed the door, and sat beside Zuko on the bed, and placed his hand on a covered thigh, feeling the strong muscles beneath the sheets. He brushed some of Zuko’s sweat damp hair away from his face, holding it in his palms. Their lips met, and Sokka felt fire run through him hotter and better than anything he had ever felt before. He ran his tongue across Zuko’s bottom lip, getting it to part for him, entering his mouth tasting the gentle sweetness of the prince before him.

“Sokka?” Zuko’s eyes were pressed shut, and a few tears leaked out from behind his eyes, scar pronounced.

“Yes,” he whispered, lips ghosting against his cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb, Zuko buried his face into Sokka’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I … I’m married to Zhao,” he choked out, stumbling over his words. A sob rose and his shoulders began to shake, “He comes back here for my heats.” Sokka pressed a fiercer kiss to his lips, filled with just so much.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. Sokka readjusted how they were sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Zuko pulled a robe to cover himself up, before straddling Sokka, laying across the front of his chest, head tucked under Sokka’s chin.

“I was married off really young, my father … I …” he brushed some hair away from his scar and Sokka looked into his warm eyes, “I was really young Sokka. But that’s just … expected, right?”

“No ... it’s not,” Sokka forced himself to keep his voice steady, the omega on top of him trembling, “You deserve better.”

Zuko tangled his fingers in Sokka’s night shirt, “I’m so tired of feeling so scared when he comes back. It … _hurts_ … so much … every time.”

“Shh, I’m here,” he cradled Zuko’s head in his hands pressing small kisses across this face, down his nose, up his cheek.

The prince took another deep breath, “I can’t take it anymore Sokka.” A small whimper left him, and a gush of slick stained his sleeping pants.

Sokka buried his face in Zuko’s damp hair, feeling the warmth radiating from his body, “Come with us, when we leave come with us.”

Zuko tensed in Sokka’s grasp, “No, I need to be here I _can’t_.” 

“But – why? You’re so unhappy here, you’re going to get _hurt_ if you – “

“I’ll tell you one day. I promise,” their lips met once more, Zuko’s thighs on either side of Sokka’s torso, the prince guiding his hands to his ass. Sokka squeezed it, making Zuko groan faintly into their kiss. “Have … have you ever done … it before?” His cheek was tinted a light pink.

“I … haven’t. Not more than just you know … above clothes. Or uh … my own hand,” Sokka felt his own cheeks heat up, while Zuko gave him a watery smile, eyes so earnest.

“Did … did it feel good?”

“I uh, yeah, it did,” he tried not to moan as Zuko shifted to he was sitting on Sokka’s very hard dick, slick still dripping from him.

Zuko tugged at the small band in his hair, undoing Sokka’s wolf tail, running his hands through the short brown strands, “Can you … show me?” He looked up, almost shy. Sokka pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Are … are you sure you want this? I don’t want to – “

“I want this Sokka, I want _you_. Do … you want me?” 

“Yeah, I … yeah I want you too, um, like that,” Sokka laced his fingers together with Zuko, pulling him back down against him. He pressed soft kisses at the corner of his mouth and down his neck, biting at the base of Zuko’s neck. He licked over the pulse point, his teeth sinking in, the suction around the point causing Zuko to keen softly. Tongue tracing over the new mark, Sokka pressed his lips against it, before moving to kiss Zuko’s delicate collar bone. He could feel the blood rushing downward, feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight. The prince tugged at Sokka’s shirt, pulling it off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Sokka didn’t care, he could figure that out later.

“Can I stay … here?” Zuko looked hesitant, like Sokka was about to deny him.

“If that’s what you want, we can do it this way. I uh … I don’t think I have a preference yet,” his cheeks were on fire again. “So um, if uh let’s say things go too far, we should have a word to tell the other person to stop. Right?”

The prince's eyes widened further, “I’d … like that.”

“How about boomerang?” Sokka grinned cheekily, earning a playful little smile from Zuko.

“Ok, boomerang, if … one of us wants to stop,” Zuko tugged on the drawstring holding his pants up, undoing it with nimble fingers, and slid them down his legs. He ran his hand down Sokka’s chest, feeling his muscles beneath tanned skin. The prince pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of Sokka’s member and he groaned in response.

Zuko’s eyes were questioning, “Is this … ok?”

“Y-yeah, more than ok,” Sokka looked down at the prince’s dark head, as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, enveloping the tip into his mouth. The soft velvet of Zuko’s mouth overwhelmed Sokka as he let out another groan of pleasure, feeling the gentle squeeze of his hands around him. Zuko gave the tip a few tentative kitten licks, his pink tongue darting out. Sokka nearly screamed as Zuko swallowed his entire length in one shot, feeling it hit the wet hot heat of the back of his throat.

Zuko sat up, startled, “Was that too much?” He looked worried.

“No, it was really good, keep … keep doing it.” Sokka nodded at him, giving him thumbs up. Zuko wrapped his lips around Sokka again, swallowing him down. Few beats of pre-come had begun to leak from his length, though it didn’t seem to bother Zuko much. The prince sucked along his length, and Sokka pushed his hips forwards lightly. The prince responded with his teeth lightly grazing the back of his shaft, sending a spike of pleasure up Sokka’s spine. He sucked harder, and Sokka began to properly thrust into his mouth, feeling the constrictions of him around his member.

“You’re so good,” Sokka moaned, probably waking the whole place up, not that he really gave a shit at that point. Zuko hummed around him, bobbing up and down obscenely to match Sokka’s thrusts. He hummed as Sokka hit the back of his throat again, the fire from before racing through Sokka.

“Zuko, I’m getting –” he was choked off by another moan caused by Zuko sucking down again. Sokka shouted as he came down Zuko’s throat, the prince swallowing around his member. Zuko pulled off with a pop, and looked back at Sokka, who was still coming down from his orgasm, a small line of saliva and come connecting him to Sokka. If he was being honest, Sokka would have come again from that sight alone.

“Was that … good?” it was almost endearing how unsure the prince was, if Sokka could forget why he was probably like that.

“Yeah, it was … really good,” he pulled Zuko back on top of him, pressing their lips together again. Sokka could taste himself on Zuko’s lips, and felt the blood rush down south again. “You didn’t have to … swallow… if you didn’t want to.”

Zuko frowned, “I wanted too, Sokka,” pressing a kiss to Sokka’s temple. Sokka undid the sash holding Zuko’s robe together and pushed it down and off him, letting it gather at his waist. His pale skin was shining, still slightly sweat damp, and Sokka just watched as his muscles flexed with each breath, so powerful and so vulnerable in that moment. He pressed his lips against Zuko’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his pink nipple. Zuko whimpered above him as he gave the small bud a tentative lick, feeling another gush of slick on his stomach. Sokka’s teeth grazed over it, rolling the other in between his fingers, watching as the omega’s chest shuddered with breaths from the pleasure of his actions.

“Is this ok,” Sokka whispered, thumbing over the bud again. Zuko nodded vigorously, letting out a few breathier little whimpers. “Can … can I go … lower?”

Zuko stilled, stopping Sokka’s hands, “I’m … can …” he trailed off trying to find the right words, “I … don’t think … I’m … ready for that.” He looked away, appearing ashamed of his confession

“Hey! Hey, look at me, I don’t want to push you, ok? I just … want to make you feel good, and if you don’t feel good then … that’s ok,” Sokka cradled his face again, peppering it with small kisses. He remembered some of the older boys talking about it, before they had left, how you weren’t supposed to force an omega in heat, how it was supposed to be a give and take, both partners were equal. “I know you’re in heat but that doesn’t mean you don’t get a say ok? If there is something I could do to make you feel good, I could … uh … do it?”

The omega took a deep breath, “I don’t want you um in me … in there?” Sokka nodded at that. “Can … we … you could put … it in my … other … opening?” Zuko’s cheeks were flaming, not meeting Sokka’s eyes again.

“We could do that,” he pressed a kiss against Zuko’s burning cheeks.

“You’ll need to, ah, um, stretch me first,” he reached over and pulled out a vial of oil from his bedside table drawer, “You need this.” Sokka could still feel the slick leaking out of Zuko, “And, um, I want to be on my back? So, I can, um, see you? Is … that ok?”

“Yes, it is, we can do that,” Sokka pulled the robe away, getting a chance to finally see all of Zuko. The prince’s inner thighs were soaked in slick, his small cock red and swollen from his heat, cunt pulsing with need. He flipped them over, so Zuko was underneath him now, and pushed his legs up, spreading them to give him a better view of him.

“Can you … touch me?” Zuko fisted the sheets beneath him anxiously, “If … if you want too I know – “

“I want to,” Sokka reassured him, “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Zuko’s voice was almost breathless. Sokka ran his thumb over his member, making Zuko gasp out softly, “Ahh, that feels … so good.” He whimpered as Sokka did it again, pressing lightly against his finger. Sokka could feel his own member stirring once again, courtesy of Zuko’s little noises. He swiped two fingers up his dripping folds, and rubbed them against his small member again, drawing out another stream of whimpers.

“Can … I try something?” he waited for Zuko to give him thumbs up, and nudged his thighs apart wider. His breath ghosted over his most sensitive parts, making the prince squirm in pleasure. Sokka pressed a line of kisses, up his thigh to the junction of when his legs and hips met, sucking again, leaving a mark. Sokka ran his nose across, making Zuko shudder, as he puffed softly against his folds. Zuko was stunning, all over, Sokka was now convinced as he blew against his hairless folds, making the other boy’s toes curl in response.

“Yes!” the omega cried out, slightly horse, hands tangling in Sokka’s hair, “Please.” Sokka complied, using his tongue to lick his omega cock, earning a squeal of pleasure. The tether buzzed with happiness. He could taste Zuko’s slick as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive organ and sucked lightly, making Zuko’s back arch off the bed. Sokka hummed, licking his member again, feeling Zuko’s thighs trembling on either side of him.

“Are you close?” he looked up and Zuko noded, eyes wide and blown. Sokka sucked on him again, rolling his sensitive bits between his teeth, feeling the flex of Zuko around him. The prince’s stomach was heaving rapidly, his breath coming out in short pants, slick gushing from him. 

“Sokka, do that again, please?” Zuko whimpered, loud this time, as Sokka licked over him once more, slow and deliberate. The omega let out a cry, his orgasm hitting him, Sokka kissing his stomach as he came down from his high.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? You’re unreal sometimes,” Sokka whispered against his skin, feeling the warmth still pouring off of him.

“You’re so amazing, Sokka. You’re beautiful too,” Zuko pressed his lips to Sokka’s fingers, “So beautiful, you couldn’t even imagine.” They were tangled together for a moment, Sokka allowing himself to just feel Zuko beneath him, his heat scent cocooning him in calm. “No one has ever done … that for me before,” He whispered, face buried in Sokka’s hair, “I… liked it.”

“Really? That’s … sad,” Sokka looked at their laced fingers, marveling at the contrast between pale and tanned skin.

“Omegas are meant to … serve their Alphas. An Alpha touching me like this is … ah … highly frowned upon,” Zuko squeezed the hand laced in his, “I got caught, once … um … touching myself. My husband was not happy about that. I was in heat and I forgot my place.” 

Sokka felt anger well up inside him, replacing some of the good feelings he had been experiencing, “That’s … not … right.”

“It’s not considered proper for an Omega to enjoy themselves during mating, really. My husband, he … took that seriously, I guess,” the prince’s eyes were staring off into nothing, and Sokka pressed another kiss to his jaw. “I … I just threw all that out the window when I met you though.” He pressed his lips against Sokka’s, and they savored the feeling of the kiss, the tether humming with affection.

“I really like you, Zuko,” he pressed his lips to the edge of his scar, “I really truly do.”

“I like you too Sokka,” a small smile on his lips, tender and just for Sokka’s eyes, “This is really lovely but I still … want you in me,” Zuko broke the moment awkwardly, causing Sokka to grin back at him. The omega underneath him tilted his hips up to grind against Sokka’s stiffening length.

“Hmm, so needy,” he dug his fingers lightly against his sides, reveling in the soft giggles that came from him, “So delirious from your heat.”

“Mmmh, the worst has yet to hit,” Zuko laughed lightly as Sokka peppered more kisses on his neck and shoulders, “This is just the beginning of it.” He pushed Zuko’s knees up and apart, opening him up again. Sokka removed the cork in the vial of oil, pouring some out on his fingers, coating them liberally before brushing over Zuko’s perfect little pucker. The omega’s toes curled as he slowly pushed one finger in, hissing lightly as Sokka felt the stretch around his finger.

“How … does it feel?” he searched Zuko’s eyes to make sure he was willing to continue. The prince nodded at him.

“Give me a moment,” Zuko whispered, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” he grinned at Zuko who smiled back. This time his smile was so wide and so gorgeous.

“I’m ok,” the prince nodded again, and Sokka pulled out and pushed back into his knuckle, stroking his tight walls gently. He lined up a second finger and inserted it, giving Zuko a moment to adjust before moving them. Sokka separated them, scissoring Zuko gently, making him whine in response. He angled his fingers slightly, hitting the right spot inside him. Zuko threw his head back and screamed.

“Was that good?” Sokka felt slightly worried.

“Keep. Going,” Zuko’s eyes were wide with lust and pure _want_. Sokka nodded, feeling the omega clench around him and whimper as he slid in a third finger, moving them in and out of him slowly, the pace teasing but deliberate. He pressed against that spot in Zuko again, making him cry out again, as his things trembled in anticipation. Sokka separated his fingers again, making sure to properly stretch the omega beneath him. He was hot and so tight around him, he could feel his walls clenching down, but slowly relaxing against his fingers.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?”

“Yes,” Zuko’s eyes fluttered up at Sokka. More slick was dripping down from Zuko’s other entrance, the sheets beneath them soaked. His small cock was swollen again, waiting for release. Sokka’s own erection had returned, and he stroked it lightly with his greased hand. Pouring more oil, he covered his dick with it, while Zuko stared at him, eyes hungry for more.

“Just, uh, relax?” he put a hand on his thigh as he lined his member ups and slid just the tip in. Sokka nearly started screaming himself, Zuko’s tight walls encasing him as he slid in inch by inch. His balls hit the skin of Zuko’s ass, and he stopped moving, fully encased in him. Zuko’s eyes were shut, and a few little sparks came out each time he let out a breath.

“Give me a second,” the prince frowned slightly, looking a little pained, “You’re … big. Bigger than uh – “

Sokka reached down and captured Zuko’s lips in his own, “You don’t have to bring him up. Not right now,” he grinned back at the omega, “But I’ll save that information for a later date.” Zuko pinched his nipple in response, making him hiss. They stayed like that for a moment, letting Zuko adjust.

“You can go,” he tangled his fingers in Sokka’s pressing a kiss to his knuckles, delicate and oh so soft. He pulled out a few inches and pushed back in, feeling the flex of the muscles around him, Zuko’s little pants of pleasure. Adjusting the angle, Sokka thrusted again, watching as the omega’s toes cured in response to him hitting that spot again.

“Good?”

Zuko was almost heaving in response,” Y-yeah, do it again,” gripping onto Sokka tightly. He pulled out and pushed back in again, feeling the mix of oil and pre-come make the movement easier. Sokka could feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach, his balls beginning to tighten from his arousal. Setting a steady pace, Sokka hit Zuko’s spot again, making him scream, legs shaking.

“Mmmh,” he grunted as he continued to push in and out, feeling the soft velvet of Zuko, the little noise he made sending little zings straight to his groin. The tether was vibrating so much he could feel it in his toes. “I’m getting close,” Sokka moaned, continuing the slow pace he had set.

“Move faster?” Zuko whined, hooking his ankles behind Sokka to pull him closer, their lips meeting, limbs tangled together. Sokka complied, slamming his hips back into Zuko, his head thrown back in a scream as he rammed the spot again. The room was filled with the sound of their pleasure as Sokka felt the heat begin to intensify, more pre-come leaking into the omega as he moved in and out at a rapid speed. He was so close, Zuko let out another whimper as Sokka reached his peak.

“Gods! Gods! Zuko!” Sokka shouted into the omega’s neck, spilling into him as he came down from his orgasm. Zuko shuddered, having reached his as well, and shakily tanked his hands in Sokka’s hair. He took a moment to just breathe, head cradled on Zuko’s chest. 

“That was … incredible,” he whispered, pulling Sokka up, and adjusting their position so Zuko was curled up on his chest, head tucked under his chin.

“Yeah,” was all Sokka could respond.

Their palms aligned, Zuko spread his fingers, comparing their hand size, “I never realized I could … enjoy it, you know? I just … didn’t ever think that was … possible?”

Sokka was quiet, still unable to find the right words, “Yes.”

“Yeah,” the heat simmering under the Fire Bender’s skin was still prevalent, but radiating more than it was burning, warm and soothing. “Mmmh. How … soon could you go again?”

The twinkle in Zuko’s eyes sent blood straight back to his dick, but Sokka shook his head, suddenly very sleepy, “Nap first, then we can go again.”

Zuko sat up so he was straddling Sokka again. He could feel his come leaking from him, mixed in with his heat slick, a soft, fond, smile on the prince’s lips. “My sleepy warrior,” he pressed a kiss to his collarbone, biting down gently. His tongue ran over the bite, licking as he sucked down, marking Sokka. The tether sang in affection, as Zuko buried his nose into Sokka’s neck, wrapped around Sokka like a pentapus.

Sokka gazed up at the omega on top of him, eyes wandering to his mating mark, as dark and angry looking as it had been when he had been shown. He brushed over it, making Zuko whimper, and turned his body so they were sitting, his back to Sokka. Lips brushed over it, feather light, causing the omega to make another noise of pain. Sokka felt his canines lengthen slightly, becoming sharper, Zuko’s scent becoming even stronger and more powerful.

“Sokka …?” Zuko sounded far away, “Sokka my heat its –” He ran his teeth over the bond mark, causing Zuko to choke off his words.

“Mine,” he growled against Zuko’s neck, lips pressed to soft skin, “Your mine. You’re my – “

“Sokka, please, it’s my heat, you being affected – “

“ _I’m_ your mate, not Zhao,” Sokka’s arm’s tightened around Zuko, causing him to try and squirm out of them.

“Sokka, _stop_ , please,” Zuko whimpered, “Not now. You, you’re going to leave me here, please don’t do this now.”

Sokka’s teeth grazed over the mark, and Zuko let out a high-pitched cry. The omega’s heat had fully hit, the strong waves and calls for his mate rolling off him in waves. The tether was shaking, Zuko’s fear colliding with Sokka’s anger and urge to bite. He ground to a halt, realizing what he was about to do.

“ _Zuko_! I’m so … I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Sokka felt his alpha side die down, the rage he had felt reduced back to the previous calm. The omega was still shaking in his arms, trying to get away. He released him and Zuko crawled off him, staring back, amber eyes suddenly filled with distrust.

“It’s … fine,” he whispered looking away, “You were affected by my heat, it’s my fault.”

“No, I needed to control myself, it’s not … fine. I’m sorry, I just,” Sokka ran a hand through his hair, letting out a huff of frustration, “It makes me so angry, the mark, what it means.”

Zuko touched his face, tilting his chin up, pressing his lips to his, “It’s ok Sokka, I know you’ll never hurt me.”

“But –” he was cut off with another kiss, Zuko tossing himself back on top of Sokka, snuggling into his chest.

“You aren’t Zhao, you could never be Zhao, that’s how I know you’ll never hurt me,” Zuko said, in between little kisses.

“I just … after what you said and I almost – “

“Shhh,” Zuko brought his hand down to Sokka’s cock stroking it back to its hardened state, lips capturing his, “I want you in me again. After my heat, we can talk about this ok? I need you now. Is that … ok?” 

“Zuko, I almost _bonded_ you without your consent! I could have broken your _marriage_ bond,” Sokka knew he sounded border line hysterical at this point, “How could you just brush that off?” He removed Zuko’s hands from his member.

“But you didn’t – “

“That’s not the point! I could have hurt you!”

“But nothing _happened_!” Zuko sounded angry. He turned away from Sokka, “You need to leave.” 

“Now? Your heat just – “

“GET OUT!” the omega screamed, throwing the bottle of oil at Sokka, wrapping the sheets around his body. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Zuko shot him a look to stay silent and Sokka nodded, heart beginning to race. Had someone found out about them? The reality of the situation hit Sokka like a polar bear dog. 

“Yes?” Zuko called from where he stood, still sounding angry.

“Prince Zuko, your highness, word has come about your husband’s return. His ship will reach the port in a few hours, and he requests that you are prepared for his arrival,” the servant replied. Sokka and Zuko stared at each other in horror, the color having drained from Zuko’s face. As soon as the servant’s footsteps faded away, Zuko tossed his clothes back at him. Dressing quickly, Sokka peaked out of the bedroom to check for any other people before leaving.

“Leave. Now,” Zuko’s eyes looked sad and almost hurt as he shut the door to his room. Sokka could feel the fear associated with Zhao run through the tether, with just so much sadness, nearly drowning out the feeling of his heat. But now was not the time to think about that. He needed to wake up Katara and Aang, and they needed to get out of here before Zhao reached the port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes on ABO stuff: for male omegas, I’m working with the assumption that they have a pseudo phallus that’s small in-between a penis and a clitoris and is realistically a vestigial organ to a degree, a vagina/birth canal, anus/rectum, prostate, but no testicles since they have internal ovaries
> 
> I also tried to convey, though I’m pretty confident I didn’t do a great job of this, that Royal Omegas in the Fire Nation would be sexually repressed, i.e. Zuko being conditioned to think that his own arousal is dirty and wrong. Yeah … I kinda hope that part came across? I’m not sure though but I’m writing an interlude about Zuko’s back story so that should help fill in some gaps. 
> 
> They aren’t bonded so Sokka can’t knot him, only in mated pairs can an alpha properly knot an omega, and only in compatible mated pairs can an omega carry a child to term (this point will come up later). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I literally wrote 4700 words of smut ... which like I'm not even good at so thank you so much for indulging me) 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!   
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get worse before they get better ...? Well, Sokka has a plan now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello how are you guys all doing! Last week felt like eight years but well … thinks should be looking up for a little bit? (I hope!) Anyway, here is the next chapter! Yeah … things get worse this chapter but for sure next chapter thing will get better. Less Zuko for this one too but everyone’s favorite Fire trio shows up (or well one of my favorite Fire Trios). 
> 
> Summary from Last Chapter: Zuko goes into pre-heat, Sokka and Zuko have sex and both of them consent enthusiastically to it, as Zuko’s heat full hits Sokka tries to replace his marriage bond without Zuko’s permission leading to a fight between the two, right as they are fighting they get a message saying that Zhao is arriving, and Sokka has to leave
> 
> So, the plan is to have Chapter 7 out on Monday, with an Azula one shot back story fic posted next Wednesday (maybe Thursday). I know I’ve been updating this fic a lot, so I plan to slow down to about once a week after chapter 7. (I want to make sure I am giving you quality over quantity, also I need to make sure I don’t burn myself out writing!)
> 
> Thank you all again for your amazing support your comments and kudos literally make my day! Also, if you are interested (shameless plug here) I started a new fic, a Zukka Hunger Games AU, [The Sun is Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452812/chapters/67113667).
> 
> As always thank you again so much for reading! [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!

As Sokka ran through the estate, his heart was racing, they needed to leave, as soon as possible, literally. Gods why was this place so stupidly designed, Sokka cursed internally as he turned yet another corner which led nowhere. Aang! He needed to find Aang firsts. He needed cover in case someone attacked them, because, realistically that really was always a possibility. Finally, he found the right hallway and burst into the air bender’s room, and shook him awake, violently.

“Aang!” he whisper-yelled, “Wake up!”

The younger boy blinked at him sleepily, “What’s going on?”

“Long story short Zuko is married to Zhao and he’s almost the port. We need to leave, right now!” Sokka tossed him his things, grabbing at the various items strewn around the room.

“You smell like him,” Aang mumbled sleepily, helping Sokka grab his things.

“Uh … I don’t think I do?”

The avatar giggled, still sounding half awake, “I can get Katara. Grab your stuff we can meet at Appa.” Sokka nodded stiffly and raced toward his room, snatching up the few things he had brought, pausing over the book on his bedside table. Love Amongst the Dragons. He had reread the play; it was pretty good. Impulsively, he shoved the book into his bag and raced to the edge of the garden. Aang and Katara were already there, loading up the Sky Bison with all of their stuff.

“What exactly is going on Sokka? Aang won’t give me a straight answer,” her slight bossiness took over in that moment and Sokka knew he had to come clean.

“Promise you won’t get mad at me right away?”

Katara sighed, “Fine.”

“Uh well, Zuko was in heat and I could feel it through the tether so I tried to find him and we um well …” Sokka looked away, sheepishly, “Anyway that’s not that important. We had a fight and he was going to kick me out of the estate here anyway but, uh, a message came from his husband, Zhao. He’s coming back, today. So, we need to leave. Now!” He pushed Katara toward the sky bison, while Aang floated up to grab Appa’s reins. The bison let out a deep groan.

“Shh, buddy, we need you to be quiet,” Aang whispered, trying to comfort their furry companion. Momo chattered, but was grabbed by Sokka, hand over his mouth to silence him. They were about to take off when they heard the sound of metal screeching. Turning in horror they saw the front gates to the estate open, the hydraulics lifting them up to reveal the terrifying figure of Admiral Zhao.

“Oh no,” Katara whispered, “We’re too late.” The admiral made his way toward the estate’s front doors, and Sokka could see a small figure standing, waiting for his arrival. Zuko. The tension was so thick it could have been easily sliced with his boomerang. Sokka could feel Zuko’s fear and anguish through the tether, the bond shaking, probably matching Zuko’s current physical state. He tried to slip off Appa, wanting to run back and just grab the omega, take him along with them, Katara’s apprehension be damned.

“Sokka!” Aang grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving. They were hidden by the trees that bordered the gardens, though not very well. Any small noise and Zhao could see them. Sokka tightened his grip on the saddle, and shook his head, willing the fight to drain out of him.

“We wait until everyone enters the house, and then we can leave, the coast should be clear then,” he slipped back easily into plan guy mode. Holding their breaths, the trio watched as Zhao approached Zuko, as slimy as Sokka remembered him to be. Maybe even more so now. Sound didn’t carry well, so they had no way of knowing what was going on, but it wasn’t difficult to see the admiral was getting angry. The tether was vibrating, making the high-pitched humming noise like from before, but this time it sent a cold chill down Sokka’s spine. He could feel Zuko’s fear, and watched as he tried to move away from Zhao. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed across the courtyard, and Katara had to physically hold Sokka back from running to Zuko.

Sokka could feel the pain from Zhao’s aggression along with that crippling fear. He must have known what Zuko had been doing with him. Of course, they smelled like each other. Sokka watched in horror as Zhao grabbed Zuko’s arm and twisted it, causing the omega to collapse. Pain screamed through the tether, and a hand found its way on top of Sokka’s mouth, to muffle his breathing. A crushing guilt settled over him, this was his fault, Zuko was going to get hurt and it was all Sokka’s fault. 

“He’s hurting him,” Sokka whimpered, “And … it’s my fault.” His heart hurt as he watched Zuko’s trembling form, huddled at Zhao’s feet as if he were begging him for mercy. Sokka was sure Zhao did not know what the word mercy meant. They watched as Zhao’s boot came down on Zuko’s wrist. Pain scratched through the tether, and Sokka grabbed his head, feeling like it was about to explode.

“Sokka … it’s not your fault,” Katara gently stroked his hair. Sokka held back his cries as they continued to watch, breath held. Zhao pulled Zuko up to his feet and pushed him forward, dragging him into the house. The terror coursing through the tether was too much for Sokka, and he curled up on his side, hands still fisting at his hair. There was nothing he could do and this was all his fault. Tears leaked from his eyes, hands over his ears trying to stop the piercing noise running through the tether.

“They’re … gone,” Aang murmured, just under his breath. Sokka creaked an eye open to see the guards and other members of Zhao’s entourage enter the looming building, the doors shutting with a final thud. The courtyard was uncomfortably silent.

“Let’s go, now’s our chance,” Katara pulled Sokka up so his head was resting against her chest, head pounding. He let out a tiny moan of pain as Appa took off, Aang glancing back worried that they might be followed. No one ran out from the house, they were in the clear for now. As they moved farther away, the agony built. Distance had no effect on the intensity of the bond, he realized, starting to feel faint. A sudden sharp burst over took him and he felt himself lose consciousness, falling into a pit of nothing. 

* * *

Sokka leaned over and vomited when he woke up, still feeling dizzy from everything that had been running through the tether. He expected to feel the pain, the hurt, the sheer agony that had characterized it previously, but he felt … nothing? No that wasn’t right, he could feel _something_ just not what he was anticipating. Sokka tried probing at the tether and felt a block, like he couldn’t feel the other side of it, the other person. Like a … shield had been put up. Oh no.

“Good, you’re awake,” Katara helped him sit up, propping him against a tree, handing him a blow of something warm. He dug into it, stomach feeling empty from everything that had happened in the last 24? 48? He had no idea how long he had been out. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now with food,” Sokka continued to shovel the conjee into his mouth, having never tasted anything so good. He tired poking at the tether again and hit the wall. “Where’s Aang?”

“He’s scouting the area a bit better. It’s about a one week journey back to the North Pole. Don’t worry you’ve only been out since last night,” she placed a comforting hand on his knee, “How’s your leg?”

“I think it’s mostly better, though my head still hurts from yesterday,” Sokka stared down at his empty bowl.

“I could try taking some of the pain away?” Katara handed him a water bottle, which he drank gratefully, “But once we reach the North they can have a look at both. The healers from there are supposed to be the best in the world.”

“Yeah,” he picked at where the strap met the bottle. Aang glided down into the clearing, tossing Appa an apple, putting his glider away.

“Hey, you’re awake! And eating!” the Airbender sat down on Sokka’s other side. His eyes met Katara, and something passed between them, what that was, Sokka wasn’t sure.

“Hi Aang,” he looked up at his friend, “So um. I think I managed to shield the tether, in the end.” Sokka went back to staring at his very interesting empty bowl, the craftsmanship really was exquisite.

“Sokka that’s … we were worried about you,” Katara was also looking away, “I didn’t realize … that his husband … I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he tried to open the tether again and was met with just nothing.

“It … might not have been on purpose,” Aang fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “Sometimes, when, um, one side of a soul bond experiences a lot of … pain usually, the other side can react. I don’t know how you undo it if it happens like that.”

“Oh.”

“I’m really sorry Sokka,” the air bended hugged his knees looking far to upset, “I don’t remember how to unblock a tether that was blocked in reaction to … something that intense.”

“We are heading North anyway, maybe one of the healers there knows something about this?” Katara tried to remain hopeful but even she had to know there was no easy solution for this problem.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Sokka tired recalling the last moment he had felt the open tether but came up empty. 

Their moment of peace was cut short when a burst of blue flames nearly hit Aang. A flurry of stilettos rained down from the tree tops, followed by a loud giggle.

“Aang!” Katara blocked another blast of fire with a wall of ice, “Sokka move!” A shuriken nearly hit Sokka in the face as he ducked out of the way. Of course, just when he assumed they were in the clear, the murder Princess herself would have to show up. Azula flipped down from the tree she had been in and sent another blast Sokka’s way.

“Hello peasant,” her voice was as unpleasant as ever, like a hot knife slicing through skin, and Sokka had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“What’s up princess sparky,” he called back, grinning as her eyes narrowed in irritation at him.

“A pleasure as always,” she smirked and sent him another blast. Sokka almost missed this, the possibility of being killed every few days, it really got the heart pumping. He moved to duck away from another blast, but she stopped it mid-way, and stared at him, like he was a ghost or something equally horrific. Well, in a way he was, considering her general distaste for anyone not named Azula.

“Why do you smell like that?’

It was Sokka’s turn to narrow his eyes, “Like … what?”

“Like – “

“Zuko!” Ty Lee cartwheeled over, and even Mai looked mildly interested in what Sokka had to say, “You smell exactly like him.”

“Yeah. I can smell you from over here,” Mai wrinkled her nose, “You stink.”

“What did you do to my brother?” Azula’s voice was ice cold, and Sokka felt a chill run down his spine, like he was back home at the South Pole. She grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him back against one of the trees.

“Nothing!”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid Water Tribe? I’ll ask the question again, what did you do to my brother.”

“I … we … uh …” Sokka was fumbling, “He’s my … we’re soul bonded.” Katara slapped her face somewhere behind Azula, or Sokka assumed that she did, which, yeah. This was totally a face palm moment.

Azula eyed him, looking skeptical, “You. You are soul bonded to my brother,” she sounded incredulous.

“Yeah … it’s a … long story?” he shrugged trying to play it off. Wow was he not thinking properly right now.

“Is that so?”

“I’m not _lying_ here!”

“No, you aren’t. Continue.”

“We crash landed on his island, I was injured, he let me stay at his mansion or whatever it is, his husband came back,” Azula’s grip tightened at the mention of Zhao, “And now you are slamming me against a tree.”

“My brother. You … saw him.”

Huh, that was new, Azula had emotions beyond his murder, “Uh he was fine, good I guess. Until Zhao came back.” The princess dropped him, hands curled into smoking fists. Sokka didn’t disagree with that reaction to Zhao’s name.

“He’s … alive.”

“Yeah, as of like a day or two ago he was,” Sokka was getting very weirded out by this conversation.

“You care about him. Don’t you.”

He gulped, “Yeah, I do.”

Azula smiled, like she was a cat owl who caught a sparrow mouse, “What would you say to a temporary truce? I can tell you where Zhao is going to be, and once you’re there you help me kill him. No strings, then we go back to our usual game,” her eyes were narrowed at him.

“No!” Katara yelled from where she was sprawled out on the ground, Ty Lee having neutralized her and Aang, apparently. “We would never trust you!” 

“I’m hurt, peasant girl, it’s not like I’ve ever lied to you,” Azula continued to stare Sokka down, “Well boomerang boy, what do you say?”

“Where is Zhao going to be?” Sokka gritted his teeth, not wanting to play into Azula’s games any more than he had too.

“Where you’re going, of course, to the Northern Water Tribe. I’ll even give you a head start, to warn them about his arrival.”

“Why do you want Zhao gone?” Sokka had zero faith in the girl to not double cross him.

“Zhao’s an idiot, that much must be clear to you,” her eyes were narrowed, “He’s pointless and needs to be eliminated.”

“And … what about Zuko? Zhao dies, then what happens to him?” he wasn’t

“Zuzu will be … fine.”

“Where are you going to take him? What are you going to do with him?” the panic welled up inside him, along with the biting guilt from the days prior.

“Noting.”

“ _LIAR_!” Sokka tried to hit her with his club but was bushed away with a quick jet of fire.

Azula’s eyes were blazing, “You really are as stupid as you look. You really think _I’d_ let anything happen to my brother?”

“Your track record would say otherwise,” Sokka ducked away from another fire blast.

Aang chimed in, “You’d just use him! He doesn’t – “

“You know nothing, _Avatar_ ,” her fists were smoking again, and Sokka was starting to reevaluate the situation. “I need him alive.”

“For what!” Katara was getting worked up, she was still in an angry heap on the forest floor.

“That’s none of your concern, peasant.”

“Can we hurry up?” Mai was picking at her nails with one of her knives.

“You promise to keep him safe,” Sokka aimed his club at Azula’s neck again, “You promise you let us go, after, we help you. You stop trying to kill us. And capturing Aang, you need to knock that off too.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Hmm,” she sounded amused, “I won’t make any promises about chasing you around anymore. It really is fun trying to find you lot.”

“Then the deal’s off.”

“Fine. I’ll let you go, for a bit. Just enough to feel comfortable.”

“And you let us go to the North Pole without you chasing us!” Katara yelled again.

“Yeah! That,” Sokka pointed in the general direction of his sister, “What she said.”

“Yes,” she scoffed, “Anything else?”

“Ok. I’ll help you kill Zhao. But only me. You leave my sister and Aang alone.”

That was probably as good as they were going to get, “We have a deal, Water Tribe.” Azula smirked and gestured to Mai and Ty Lee.

“Girls let’s go.” The trio left their group in a state of disarray, the campsite having been trashed from their fighting.

“Sokka!” Katara sounded worried, “I cannot believe this! I cannot believe you!”

He turned around frustrated, “Ok and what was your plan to help Zuko!”

“Sokka, violence is never the answer,” Aang sounded pained, though if it was from his actions or the Chi blocking Sokka couldn’t tell.

“So what, we’re just going to let Zhao hurt more people? You heard Azula he’s heading for the North Pole!”

“What if she was just lying to get you to trust her! She could kill you!” 

“This is… the only way for me to help Zuko. And we could be getting rid of Zhao!” His sister had to concede at least that point. She huffed angrily, the feeling starting to come back to her limbs.

Aang stood up too, flexing his wrists, “I guess worst case she ignores us for a few weeks? Maybe I’ll have enough time to master water bending!”

“See!” Sokka slung an arm around Aang’s shoulders, “You can cover Aang’s eyes when I take out Zhao with my boomerang!”

Katara shook her head, “The issue isn’t you taking out Zhao. Azula wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. I just … don’t want you to kill him ok?” her eyes were filled with tears, “Like I know we’re going to have to take out the Fire Lord, and the comet is coming but I don’t want you to be the one!”

Aang nodded in agreement, “If … it really comes down to you having to be the one … to … you know … end him. I just … I don’t hate a lot of people, but I don’t think I like Zhao, at all. There’s nothing _good_ about him but I don’t want you to get hurt if it comes down to you or him.”

“I …” Sokka stared at the wide gray eyes, “I’ll … I won’t let it be me, ok? I’ll let Azula do it or something.”

“I just,” Katara looked away, “I don’t want you to sink to his level, ok?”

“You think _me_ killing him is sinking to _his_ level? Really, Katara,” Sokka glared at her angrily, “Let’s get packed up and hit the road. We don’t have much time if Zhao is really heading to the North.”

He headed back to help clean up the campsite, mind wandering back to his friends’ words. He wasn’t _wrong_ , Zhao was unspeakably horrible, he’d hurt all of them. And Zuko. But also, Sokka had never really considered … well _killing_ someone. In an abstract sense, he hoped the person who had killed his mother was dead, but … he couldn’t have done it. Zhao was different though, Zhao was a tangible … monster. But could he really do it? Could he really be the one to deliver the final blow? The stab? The cut to end it all? Sokka wasn’t confident in himself.

“Let’s go,” Katara tried to put her arm around him but he shrugged her off. Appa took off, the two siblings sitting as far away from each other as possible in the saddle.

* * *

As they flew over more of the coastal Earth Kingdom several days later, Sokka glanced down at one of the port cities mouth falling open. A huge fleet of Fire Nation ships was gathering, like the entire navy, or at least a huge portion of it, had converged at that specific point.

“Oh no, Azula was right. Zhao _is_ coming to the North Pole,” Katara’s looked at Sokka in horror, his expression mirroring hers. A chill ran down his spine, as Aang took them higher, hoping the clouds would cover Appa. They were maybe a day or two away from the Northern Water tribe, and from the looks of it Zhao was still amassing forces.

“We only have a few days, we need to get there as fast as we can,” Sokka glanced at both Aang and his sister.

“Do you think … Azula would keep her word?” Katara looked down as more boats arrived at the port, their ugly black smoke stacks turning the sky a dirty grey, “That … she’d take him out?”

“I don’t know,” Sokka stared ahead. There wasn’t much they could do now, they just had to hope that when the time came, Azula would keep her word. Which, all things considered, was like hoping for a four-hundred-foot-tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings to teach Aang Earth bending. So, yeah, they might be leading a whole Fire Navy to the last Water Tribe city that was probably unprepared for their attack. Or, in other words, Sokka knew they were doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka makes a revelation and finally gets some sweet revenge, then has a mild hypothermia issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is JUST over 5k words and I’m like kinda proud of myself for that? Anyway, I finished this a day earlier than I anticipated so here it is! For everyone waiting for something to happen to Zhao … you might like this chapter.
> 
> There is some fighting and violence in this chapter and it does feature minor character deaths as a heads up. Also, next week I’ll be taking a short break from this fic to post an interlude/one shot about Azula and Zuko! We’re finished with section one of this fic (according to my now 20-page outline) and I’m really looking forward to the next part! This isn’t beta-ed so all mistakes are my own, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> Your support is literally the best motivation for me to keep writing, so much for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!

The North Pole was pleasantly cold for Sokka, and he enjoyed the feeling of it, reminding him of life back in the South. Like life back home, if he closed his eyes he could see his father still there, his mother telling him to be careful, Katara dropping snow on his head, like the world paused for that small moment.

“Sokka? Is something wrong?” Yue was looking at him, eyes filled with concern. Yue was beautiful, and Sokka could almost pretend that he was in love with her. She was kind, smart, and brave, but every time he saw her white hair, his mind flicked back to hair of a different color, dark, rich, the color of midnight. Amber eyes instead of blue, a searing warmth coming off of a body, in hot nights and hotter days.

Sokka’s eyes were drawn away from the walls of the city, “No, ah, I was just … thinking about something,” he rubbed his healed, but scarred leg.

“Does it still hurt? I can take you to Yugoda? Or another healer. My mother used to have chronic pain too.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s alright, I’m fine, Yue, don’t worry.” He flashed her an awkward smile, “We could, uh … do an activity together?”

Yue smiled back at him, earnest and open, “I’d love to Sokka.” He tried to poke at the tether again, but felt nothing. He felt guilty as he looked at Yue again, remembering the pain that had run though the bond before he had closed it. 

No, he wasn’t going to go there, Sokka pushed those thoughts down. He wasn’t ignoring his feelings, exactly, but it wasn’t like he could do anything, the bond was shut and he was here with Yue now. But even forcing himself didn’t change the fact that Sokka felt such an immense loss, like a part of him had been ripped out when the tether had been shielded. He had never felt more lost.

“Um, how about, we could, um …” He trailed off, not knowing what to do or where even to go, while the princess looked at him expectantly, “Uh, an activity, right. Hey have you met Appa yet?” Sokka took Yue’s hand in his as they headed toward the stables, “You should really meet him!”

Her eyes lit up, “I’d love to!” As they walked toward where Appa was housed, Sokka couldn’t help but think how pretty Yue looked in the northern sunlight. If they had lived in a different life, maybe Sokka could have been happy with her.

Sokka helped Yue up onto the Sky Bison, “Yip! Yip!” They took off, soaring over the ice and snow of the North, the sun glinting off the ice to make it appear as if it was sparkling. The air was crisp and cool. Yue clutched on to him, and he wished that he felt something other than friendship, for her sake. Shutting his eyes for a moment, Sokka allowed his mind to wander to the thought of spending time in the South with Zuko. He’d look amazing in blue. The scent of something burning invaded his nose at that moment and he frowned, pulling him from his half-baked fantasy. Opening his eyes, Sokka felt the chilling drip of fear run through him at the sight of soot and snow flurrying around them, a site far too familiar for him.

“What’s wrong? You’re so tense?” Yue looked at him, confusion written across her face.

“This is soot mixed with snow. It happens when the exhaust from a Fire Navy ship is near somewhere cold. It happened at my village, right before they attacked. They’re close,” Sokka stared out at the horizon as more snow and soot coated them, all warm feelings evaporating into nothing, “We need to go back. The Fire Nation’s almost here. They’re ready to attack.”

* * *

“Sokka, do you have a moment?” Chief Arnook called him over as he helped Yue off of Appa. Great, the Chief was already here, perfect, Sokka could warn him about their impending doom.

Sokka felt his heart drop to his stomach, “Yes, Chief. I needed to speak to you about something too!” He waved goodbye to Yue and jogged after the leader of the Northern tribe, heart racing in anticipation of telling him about the navy arriving soon. The Chief gave him a smile, which was a turn of events, in Sokka’s mind, at least.

“You have become close to Yue, I have noticed,” Chief Arnook was looking at him fondly, “I think she has grown to like you as much as you have grown to like her.” Sokka was confused for a moment, because the conversation had taken a very different direction.

“Princess Yue is a wonderful young woman,” he responded carefully, “She and I like each other … I think?” 

The Chief gave him a pat on the back that nearly knocked him off of his feet, “That’s wonderful to hear Sokka. I think it would be good for both of you if you pursued a relationship together, you would make an excellent match for each other. You know, it has been years since a partnership between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes was made. I think this could help bring our two tribes close to one another again.”

Sokka thought about how easy it would be to just be with Yue. Get married, have kids, he could pretend to be happy with Yue, if he tried. She was a wonderful person, but Sokka knew they were wrong. He wasn’t stupid, he knew why it felt like that. But that other life wasn’t possible and he was here now. If marrying Yue meant he could help his home, Sokka didn’t have a good enough reason to say no. His father would be happy. Also, none of that mattered when the Fire Nation was about to attack. Again.

“I – yes, Chief Arnook, my father would be happy to forge an alliance between our two tribes once more.”

Arnook smiled again, warm and friendly, “I’m glad to hear so, Sokka.”

“Uh but, when we were out on Appa today, we saw the Fire Navy,” Sokka felt the warmth in Chief Arnook drain considerably, “They are probably a day away.” The chief’s face became grim, the reality of the situation superseding the idea of anyone getting engaged.

“I will call the council.”

* * *

After the great water bending master fiasco had happened, as Sokka referred to it, Katara had progressed rapidly, and he hated to admit that he did enjoy watching her. Of course, having to tell her that the Fire Nation was almost here was never ideal but Sokka could deal with that. It was much easier than confronting his million other issues.

“Katara!” Sokka yelled to get her attention, as she bowed to Pakku wrapping up her lesson, “I have something important to tell you!”

“What!”

“The Fire Navy is almost here,” Katara paled at the mention of that, and Aang looked nervous, “Maybe a day a way? Possibly two.”

“Did you tell anyone else?”

Sokka nodded, “Yeah, Chief Arnook. I was out on Appa with Yue when we saw the tell-tale dirty snow.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at that, “You were out with Yue?”

“Look that’s relevant to nothing,” he tried to brush his sister off but he failed miserably.

“So were you on a _date_ with Yue?” she grinned back at him, Aang wiggling his eyebrows in his direction. Sokka let out a frustrated huff. “Well, that’s good! You’re getting over Zuko!”

“I’m not,” Aang and Katara froze at that confession and Sokka just felt worn out, “I can’t stop thinking about him all the time. Even when I’m with Yue. She’s great, like really, she is, but she’s not … Zuko.”

Aang scratched his chin thoughtfully, “Well, to be fair that’s not really a shock. Soul bonding to someone means that you’re … forever linked to them. You can sometimes leave them, but you’ll always come back.” He draped an arm around Sokka’s shoulders, “Has Yugoda been able to help?”

“No,” he rubbed his face, “I have another session today, in like half an hour. And, to make everything worse, Chief Arnook wants me to marry Yue! To unite the two Water Tribe and I said yes because yeah, why wouldn’t I say yes? Dad would be so happy,” he flopped on the ground in frustration, “Also the Fire Navy is still coming, in case you forgot about that.”

“We didn’t,” his sister sighed at him, “Got to your session. I need to talk to the chief about what to do about the Fire Nation, we still don’t know why they’re attacking.”

Aang nodded vigorously, “Yeah! We’ll take care of that for now. Also … uh … has Azula contacted you?”

Sokka screamed into his mittens, “I forgot about that deal! Ugh! I hate everything.”

Katara shook her head, “Go to your session.” She pointed in the direction of the healer until Sokka got up and started moving, grumbling to himself about the unfairness of it all.

* * *

The Healer’s igloo felt comforting, like Sokka was back under the care of GranGran during a cold. It was reinforced by the fact that Yugoda and Kana had been friends, and she insisted that they treat her as another grandparent. The old healer was sitting, waiting for Sokka, and she took his hands in hers, like they always started their sessions.

“You’re very troubled today, young man. I don’t think it is best to start if you are feeling that strongly, it will affect how much progress we are able to make,” Yugoda smiled, warm and inviting.

Sokka shook his head, “Well the Fire Navy is almost here,” her hands tightened at the mention, “And ... Chief Arnook suggested that I marry Yue, as a way to unite our tribes.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Princess Yue is really great, and I think she is an amazing person but … I … but I can’t ever like her in the way she likes me,” Sokka slumped over himself, feeling defeated, “With the whole soul bonded to someone else ... I ... she deserves better than that.”

Yugoda was quiet for a moment, “Princess Yue has always known she would not marry for love. She would marry for the good of her people. If she grew to like the person she married, she would consider that a blessing.”

“But isn’t that the point! My grandmother left here because she couldn’t be put in a box like that, and I won’t do that to Yue! Or myself!” Sokka stared at the pool of healing water, “My soul bond is … they are an Omega from the Fire nation and … I … think I love them.” He had never admitted that to anyone and he felt tears prick in his eyes, “I feel like a traitor but it’s … true. I think I love him.”

“A soul bond is a very beautiful thing, Sokka,” the healer’s hands helped anchor him as he was lost in thought of fire lilies and cinnamon he could almost taste “I think it is noble of you too not want to subject Yue to a life of heartache.” She avoided the topic of Zuko being from the Fire Nation. 

“Well, I am being selfish, I don’t want that either,” he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, “And by not marrying her I’m being selfish twice because uniting our two tribes would help everyone.”

“Sokka, I do not have the answers you want, but what I can tell you is that when the time comes, you’ll know what decision to make. It will be the right one for you,” Yugoda smiled and squeezed his hands again, “Now, let’s try this one more time, before they arrive.”

She bent some of the water into a thin ribbon, that wound its way around Sokka’s head. He picked up the play he had stolen from the estate, and concentrated on the tether, trying to think of strong memories, emotions that he could send through it. As if it were open and he was reaching out to the other side. Sokka imagined himself tearing down the shield, the wall blocking himself from Zuko, brick by brick. He removed the last brick and tried to grasp a thick rope but was instead plunged into cold water.

It felt like the water was surrounding him, like he was drowning, the rope still caught in his hand. Light was poor and he could feel his vision starting to close as he clung to the rope. Sokka felt it pull him forward suddenly. He was pulled upward, to the surface, and finally broke it, gasping for breath. Sokka was alone, save for the rope still in his hand, wrapped around his wrist. This felt different. He swam, following the rope until he reached a small raft, his heart singing. Zuko! Sokka was almost there, Zuko was reaching out a hand, he could almost feel it. The omega’s skin was warm, and he could smell fire lilies and cinnamon, so familiar and just . _right_. Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled under, something hand caught him. He watched in horror as the light from the surface dimmed, and the darkness surrounded him. 

Sokka sat up gasping, the tether still blocked. A head splitting migraine pierce through his skull as he grabbed at it, moaning in pain. Yugoda bent the water around his head again, taking the pain away, while she observed him with a concerned yet curious expression.

“I saw him, he reached a hand out toward me but - something stopped me,” he managed to choke out.

The healer stared at him for a moment longer, “You are getting close, but I don’t think there is much more I could do for you.”

Sokka’s heart sank, “Could it ever be ... opened again?” 

Yugoda smiled, but her eyes were filled with sadness, “You will have to find out yourself.”

* * *

Sokka imagined his confrontation with Zhao in a hundred different ways, Zhao cornered, Sokka raising his boomerang for the final blow, Azula backing him up. What he did not consider, was the ugly admiral himself capturing the moon spirit, ranting about how he had become invincible. Which, yeah, that fit, he was definitely a sadistic lunatic.

“Put down the spirit Zhao!” Katara had her hands raised, ready to attack. Sokka’s body hummed with tension as he gripped his boomerang, as Yue looked on in horror. The moon had turned from a gentle glow to a sickening red, causing everything to look like it had been bathed in blood. Aang’s eyes were blazing as he prepared for the inevitable retaliation from the admiral.

Zhao laughed, “A bunch of children and an untrained avatar, do you really think you could stop me?” Sokka’s grip tightened around his weapon, ready to strike. A blast of blue fire interrupted their standoff. Azula flipped down from wherever she had been waiting, probably for her dramatic entrance. Sokka was tempted to roll his eyes at that but resisted. Hopefully she was here to keep her word, otherwise they were screwed.

“Drop the fish,” she eyed him coolly, “I assume you don’t want to deal with me anymore than you have too.”

“Princess,” Zhao replied stiffly. She gave him a lazy smile, like she knew she had the upper hand. Which, knowing her, she probably did. Another blast of fire came from behind the Admiral, parting to reveal an old short man. Just how many people were here to yell at Zhao again?

“And General Iroh, what a lovely family reunion,” Zhao laughed, sending a chill down Sokka’s spine, “If only the Fire Lord and Zuko were here. Wouldn’t you like to see him again, princess?”

White hot rage overtook him, “ _DON’T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME_!” 

Azula’s fists were smoking, “I told you to drop the -” the princess was swept aside by a large plume of fire. 

“Sokka shut up!” Katara jammed an elbow into his side but he didn’t care. He’d take whatever Zhao threw his way if it meant Zuko would never see the man again. Sokka’s eyes met the admirals. Something clicked for Zhao and Sokka had to duck out of the way to prevent being hit with a fire blast, something that had become far too common of an occurrence for his liking.

“ _You_!” he aimed another beam of pure rage at him, burning the grass of the oasis, “You’re the little peasant!” Sokka felt his heart race, breath shorten as Katara deflected Zhao’s next blast with a wall of ice. “You _defiled_ him!”

Sokka stood his ground, staring directly into Zhao’s eyes, “I didn’t do anything he didn’t want,” he jumped out of the way again, the fire much less precise.

“He seduced you, like the whore he is, didn’t he?” Zhao laughed, cold and cruel, “I was wondering which one of you was _Sokka_. He kept screaming for you, but you never came–”

Sokka lost control and flung his boomerang at the admiral, knocking him in the side of the head, “What did you do to him?” he couldn’t control the tears in his eyes that were starting to fall down his face and the way his voice was starting to break.

“Nothing he didn’t deserve,” Zhao aimed for him once more, but Azula brushed his flames away. Sokka wanted to snap Zhao’s neck but was held back by Yue.

“Admiral Zhao,” General Iroh had his hands raised, ready to attack, “Leave. Now.”

The admiral snorted and glanced around at the group, before attacking the koi in the oasis pond with a targeted stream of fire. The moon turned from a sickening red to a dull grey nothing, like the life in it was gone. Zhao laughed as they stared in shock. Sokka felt numb, and the sense of failure rushed back tenfold. 

As he was walking away, Zhao turned to Azula and smirked, “By the way princess, his screams haven’t changed.” Azula stilled, and Sokka watched as her eyes glazed over, fists clenched hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes hardened before turning to face the admiral once more. Sokka knew that Zhao had signed his own death warrant. She threw a fireball at him but he deflected it quickly, chasing after the retreating figure. Sokka stared after them, and moved to run after the fire benders, but was stopped again by Katara's tiny sob. 

“It’s too late,” Katara cradled the dead body of Tui floating in the small pond, “I wish I could heal her.” Sokka was brought back to reality as he looked at the lifeless body of the moon spirit. They had failed. 

“No, it’s not,” Aang stepped forward into the oasis pond, his eyes glowing from the avatar state. He sank down into the water and rose, his body merged with the ocean spirit, in the form of a terrifying Koi, ready to bring down the people who had hurt his partner. Sokka watched, stunned with the rest of the group, as the large figure moved forward, attacking the Fire Nation fleet. It cast an eerie blue glow across the entire North Pole.

As Aang as the ocean spirit raged, Sokka saw Iroh place a gentle hand over Yue’s, “You were touched by the moon spirit. Were you not?”

“I was. It gave me life,” she looked at the body of the spirit, still laying lifeless in Katara’s arms, “Maybe I could give it back.”

“Yue! No! Your father wanted me to keep you safe!” Sokka tried to grab onto her but she brushed him off.

“Sokka, I have to do this,” she looked at him, white hair gleaming in the blue light.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach, the guilt rising as he watched her place her hands on Tui’s body, “I’m so sorry I can’t love you in the way you want me to.”

Yue’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him one more time, “You’ll find your love again soon.” Her eyes shut and the life drained from her. The moon spirit began to glow again, and Katara released it back into the oasis pond. Sokka watched in horror as her body dissolved into nothing.

“Yue?”

She appeared, one last time, beautiful, and serene, “Goodbye Sokka. Thank you.” Sokka pressed his lips to hers a final goodbye before she was gone forever. The moon shifted back from the dull grey to the vibrant glow Sokka had always known.

“You saw my nephew,” the general was looking at Sokka, as if he wanted to ask him many questions.

Sokka looked away, feeling defeated all over again because things never really worked out in his favor, “Yeah, we all did. I was injured and he let us stay with him while I recovered.”

“You … love him,” General Iroh stated it like a fact, and Sokka nodded.

“I … love him. And … I failed him,” Sokka felt his shoulders start to tremble slightly as he held in his sobs. Images of a hurt Zuko clouded his vision, broken and bleeding from Zhao’s actions. 

Iroh covered Sokka’s hand with his own, “Many people have failed my nephew.” 

“Yeah,” he sniffed, “They have.” 

A combination of blue and orange flames lit up the sky, not far from the oasis, “Go find Zhao,” Iroh touched his shoulder gently. 

Katara looked at him, and nodded, “I’ll stay here and keep a watch over Aang. Go!” Sokka picked his boomerang up off of the oasis floor and dashed out.

“And Sokka!” he turned as he was leaving, meeting the general’s eyes one last time, “I do not think you failed him” 

* * *

Finding Zhao was surprisingly easy, it just involved looking for the area with the largest fire blasts. Which, in a city only made of ice, wasn’t hard to find. Who would have thought. Azula had Zhao cornered, and he was clearly on the back foot, as they fought their way through the frozen city. The mix of restored moonlight and ocean spirit glow caused the whole area to take on a creepy tone.

Aiming carefully, Sokka threw his boomerang just as Zhao was about to catch Azula off guard, and he hoped his ankle snapped in half as it hit him. The admiral roared in pain, while the princess caught sight of him as he hopped over a wall, smashing Zhao in the head with his club.

“You weakling! You think you can defeat Zhao the _moon slayer_!” He tried aiming for Sokka, but the Water Tribe boy managed to duck under a walkway, causing the beam to rebound back and knock Zhao off his feet.

“If you haven’t noticed, the moon is back up!” Sokka tossed a whale bone knife at his head, which was deflected.

“ _What_!”

Azula used the moment to knock him back, so he was teetering on the edge of a bridge. Zhao recovered quickly, tossing more flames their way. Sokka could feel the melted causeways soaking through his boots, the ground had become slippery with all of the being fire tossed around. He caught sight of the ocean spirit as Aang was still raging close to where they were standing. Sokka had an idea.

“Azula!” he grabbed the princess, and hid under one of the melting bridges, “I have an idea!”

“What water boy?”

“We draw him out to the bridge a street away, and let the ocean spirit finish him off.”

Azula scoffed, “Why not kill him ourselves?”

“Because,” Sokka hesitated, “Because Zuko should kill him.” The princess hesitated, thinking for a moment, then nodded.

“Alright,” she narrowed her eyes in the direction of Zhao, “I’m doing this for Zuko.” He nodded at her and they snuck out from their hiding spot. Sokka threw his boomerang again, and Azula followed up with another blast of fire. It pushed Zhao back about a hundred feet, and Sokka aimed for his legs again, driving him closer to the spot they needed him to be.

“I’m surprised you care this much about Zuko, princess,” Zhao sounded borderline hysterical, like the raving lunatic that he was, “After all didn’t you abandon him?” Azula’s eyes narrowed, and she threw a massive, hit his way. Sokka felt the air start to crackle and saw the tell-tale signs of lighting at her fingertips. He dove out of the way of the lighting strike, which cracked the bridge they had been standing on. Zhao was holding on to the edge, the ocean spirit coming closer.

“I _never_ abandoned him,” she growled, watching as he struggled to grip onto the melting ice, “You took him from me.”

“Blame your father then,” the admiral laughed again, “He agreed to it. But I was not the one who left him when –” Azula set his hand on fire, causing him to slip further. They only needed a few more moments, Aang was so close to where they were.

“Shut up!” Sokka growled, not wanting to hear any more of what Zhao had to say.

The admiral just laughed, “The noble savage! I’m sure the Fire Lord was overjoyed to find out his son fucked a peasant boy! He screamed for days, calling your name.”

The anger from before raced through Sokka and he brought his club down onto Zhao’s face with a sickening crack, “ _What did you do to him_?”

Zhao was clinging on to the bridge with a few fingers now, Azula had her foot poised, ready to knock him off when the time came, “Nothing I haven’t already done.” His other hand was still smoking. 

Sokka saw red and smashed his foot on top of Zhao’s fingers. The admiral lost his grip but had enough time to grab his ankle as he slipped, pulling Sokka down with him. He tried to grab Azula’s hand and managed to catch it, hanging in the air as they waited a few more moments for the ocean spirit to show up. He tried to kick Zhao off him but was unsuccessful, the admiral having clamped down onto his foot, laughing hysterically. 

“Azula!” Sokka knew it was time, “Let go!” She locked eyes with him and nodded.

“If you live, find Zuko,” she let go and they plunged into the ice-cold waters of the North. The water was freezing, and the salt stung his eyes, while his lungs burned from the lack of air. Sokka watched as the sea glowed the same blue as before, and could see the tendrils of the ocean spirit wrap itself around Zhao’s leg, as he was engulfed by it. The admiral disappeared in the murky depths, no longer in his field of vision. His eyes were wide, realizing that Zhao was no more, and saw the spirit coming his way and tried to make his way to the surface. A huge wave pushed him backwards in the canal, and he could no longer see the bridge that he had been on, dragged further under by the water soaking into his heavy furs.

Sokka searched desperately for somewhere he could pull himself out from the icy waters, his feet already starting to feel numb from the cold. Another waved pushed him even farther out, passed the wall, to the carnage of what once was the Fire Navy. Sokka tried to swim, but he felt the cold sink further into his limbs, down to the bone, the weight of his clothes dragging him down. He knew exhaustion would set in soon, he needed to find something, anything to keep himself afloat. The world darkened around him and he felt himself sinking, lungs starting to give out. 

A thin rope was in the water in front of him. That wasn’t there before? He wrapped it around his hand and felt it pulling, like it was taking him somewhere, like it was tethered to something. Sokka followed it, it was taking him somewhere safe, maybe. He broke the water's surface, and he felt air hit his lungs again, and he nearly threw up from the force of it. Up ahead was a raft and someone was on it? A hand reached out to him. Sokka grasped onto it, feeling it’s warmth sink into his frigid body. The figure pulled him onto the makeshift raft, and he flopped down, gasping for breath. It smelt like cinnamon, and … fire lilies?

“Zuko?”

“Shh,” a pair of soft lips met his. He was shaking, from the cold or the shock, Sokka wasn’t sure. Hands trembling, he brushed a piece of hair out of a pair of very familiar eyes. Soft and amber, and so familiar. 

“Why are you here?” Sokka felt so sleepy, struggling to keep his eyes open. Hands brushed his wet hair away, their warmth enveloping him, taking the damp with them. 

“Rest, my love, I will be here when you wake,” a kiss was pressed to his forehead, and Sokka let the darkness consume him, giving in to the exhaustion and the cold.

* * *

When Sokka woke up, he was staring at a dingy wooden ceiling. He sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a migraine building, which he was starting to accept as a regular thing. He was wearing generic grey brown clothes; his ruined furs were probably long since gone by now. Sokka knew he should start panicking but all he felt was drained. Physically and emotionally. The bed was hard and an empty bucket was in the corner. A pitcher of water sat beside the bed, and he kicked it in a fit of petulance, because everything just felt so difficult. The pitcher made a loud crash, and hopefully his captors heard him. He stared at the bars in front of him, and felt numb from the cold and just … everything else. 

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway, and he looked up into an unfamiliar face, smirking at him. Sokka never realized wood could feel as

“You survived, Water Tribe boy,” the man was large, with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Sokka swallowed harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> My [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lions-claws.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
